A Night of Romance
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: Naruto has trouble sleeping. He takes a walk to clear his mind. He finds Hinata, and they discuss their feelings. Then the life of a Shinobi takes hold of Naruto, as he is off on more dangerous missions. Chapter 2 rewrite up.
1. First Kiss

**A/N: **Here's the rewrite for "A Night of Romance", since somewhere in my new chapters I've added, my skill has changed, these will be rewritten. I hope you enjoy the rewrites and that you send me plenty of reviews. Now, then, my Author's Notes is a bit long, so I'll take you to the story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of Misashi Kishimoto's characters.

A Night of Romance

Chapter 1

First Kiss

A still night in Konoha left all of it's inhabitants asleep, the hot, humid day wore down all the ninja who call this village home. This village is now peaceful, since the attack of the demon fox and the invasions of many rivaled clans and villages, this village is still some how standing but is even stronger because of it.

Fifteen years have past since the "Nine Tailed Demon Fox" attacked Konoha, the fourth Hokage, who sealed the fox within a new-born child, had given his life to the cause. The fifth Hokage: Tsunade; one of the "Three Sanin": those who were taught by the third Hokage, is now the village's leader.

But the demon fox still remains. It remains in the boy ninja who so strongly strives to become Hokage, and to be recognized as a true ninja, just as well, he wishes to be seen as a person. Naruto Uzumaki is this boy; he has survived till this night only because the fox is within him. The dangers he has faced prove him a strong ninja, yet he is shunned by this village. Since that day of fifteen years ago, every villager has been ordered to remain quiet about the fox that is now within Naruto, yet their children sense their parent's hatred of Naruto, and shun him as well. That is how Naruto became such a strong ninja.

His only friend came to him in the form of a teammate: the last of the Uchiha blood-line: Sasuke Uchiha. And also, his other teammate: Sakura Haruno. They are taught under the amazing Jonin: Kakashi Hatake. These friends and allies became Naruto's only family. With them, he has survived his horrible life; that is why he sleeps so soundly tonight, knowing he'll see his teacher and his teammates in the morning, and yet; there is something in him that hurts him and causes him to lay awake in his bed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, sadness crept from his half opened eyes. He picked himself up off his bed, his body sore from his constant running-off on missions. Naruto wild blonde hair was untamable; he just couldn't keep it combed. He slid a black shirt on, and a pair of blue jeans.

This was common for Naruto to do, he enjoyed these late walks on nights he couldn't sleep. The cool air blew across his face, the scars, shaped like whiskers of the fox that now laid dormant within him. In the past, he remembered when he lost control, became something that held enormous strength. This frightened him. He hated to be that strong and not knowing what he did really scared him.

How could such a man as the fourth Hokage seal a beast in him? Hadn't anyone thought of Naruto's feelings? Gaara understood, he understood the pain. But he remained alone even now. Naruto hoped to someday give Gaara that feeling of happiness that he now understood. The happiness he had received from his friends.

Naruto finally reached his final destination for the night: the Hokage faces. The first carving in the mountain was of a long haired man, the first Hokage. The second carving: the second Hokage, a silver haired man with a helmet-like object holding back his hair. Then the third, was the old man Naruto knew to be the third Hokage. The greatest shinobi Naruto ever knew and loved. The fourth Hokage, a blonde haired man, resembling Naruto's own wild blonde hair, had an arrogant face that showed his boldness, yet his ability to lead. And the fifth, the current Hokage: Tsunade, the old lady who kept her youth with her own chakra.

Naruto heard a rustle of leave that couldn't have been the trees. He glanced over towards the area where the sound had come from. He stared over at the trees, thinking of all the past events where someone had hid from him out of nerousness. The only shinobi who fully enjoyed Naruto's company, as well as, she had taken on his Nindo, his ninja way: Hinata Hyuga hid behind that tree.

"It's alright, Hinata, you can come out." Naruto called

The shy brunette peeked out from behind the tree, her pink eyes that lacked the pupils of a normal human being, stared nervously with little confidence, her usual white jacket draped about her shoulders; her tight shorts wrapped about her firm legs, "H-how did you know i-it was me?"

Naruto stared at her with a look of boldness that reflected, not of the stupidity shown in his youth, but of the wisdom he finally had seen. "I don't know, I just though of all the times we've met, and who usually hid behind trees like you. I guess, I've come to know you as the girl who hides behind trees." Naruto laughed.

Hinata blushed, "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't be as confident as you, especially around you."

"Huh? What do you mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked while his hand instinctavly went to the back of his head.

"N-nothing, Naruto,. Um, if you d-don't mind me asking: Why are y-you out so late?" Hinata stuttered.

"Hm?" Naruto shrugged, "I guess it's cause I couldn't sleep. And you, Hinata, why're you out so late?"

"I-I," Hinata paused to think, "I wanted to go for a walk as well...When the moon is this beautiful, it's hard not to enjoy it." Hinata stated rather boldly.

"I can see how the moon affects you, Hinata. For some reason, I always thought you to be weird, but tonight, the moons light reflects only your beauty."

Hinata was shocked, she had never been called beautiful nor anything of the sort. And now, the boy she was ever so madly in love with, has said those very words. "T-thank y-you, N-naruto."

"Of course, Hinata." Naruto responded cooly.

"S-so, Naruto, what does the moon bring out for you? I feek more comfortable in the moonlight. And you called me beautiful." Hinata once again showed more confidence.

Naruto hesitated before deciding to speak. "It brings me memories. Good or bad, I see the past as I walk down these roads, my memories as a child; of having no one, no parents or friends. Then when I actually gain friends. But, then I wonder why I was chosen as a host for such a beast."

Neither one spoke, both sat in complete silence as they thought over what Naruto said. Naruto couldn't even comprehend how those words escaped his mouth.

"You know, Hinata? You're really easy to talk to," Naruto finally said to answer why he said all that; for himself, and Hinata.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"What is it, Hinata?"

"How can you bear witht the pain so much? Everyone treats you so badly without reason. They call you a failure, the shun you. Yet, how can you keep your confidence so high?"

Naruto looked down at his feet; anything would have been better than Hinata's sad eyes. "I am a failure, Hinata. I pretend not to be, but I am. Neji was right, Sasuke was right. Everyone was right. I work so hard, yet I always screw up!" Naruto bit his lip, the taste of iron dripped from his lip, "They were right. I've learned so much, yet... I've still gained nothing."

"You're wrong!" Hinata yelled. Naruto looked at her and wiped the blood from his mouth, "You're not a failure! I've watched you from afar, all this time. You've never gone back on your word, so don't start now! You're a ninja who created his own ninja way! I accepted that way, so how can you betray it when I've taken it on? The truth is, Naruto, I love you! I love everything about you, your ninja way, your personality, but more than anything: I love you!"

It came ut so fast Hinata had no time to think. She let her emotions loose, and now the secret was out. Hinata turned to run, but Naruto caught her arm before she could. He pulled her into an embrace, her head buried deeply into his chest. He tucked her head under his chin and whispered, "Hinata, I love you as well. So don't worry, it'll be our ninja way. Our ninja way as a couple." Naruto pulled Hinata's head up by her chin and kissed her softly. It was a sweet kiss of lovers who've kissed for the first time.

Naruto walked Hinata home that night. Hand in hand they walked, Hinata's house as their destination. Naruto took her to the door and gave her one last kiss. "Till Tomorrw," Naruto whispered as he left her in her bliss. He hurried home, remembering a mission tomorrow. He was to meet Team Kakashi tomorrow. He didn't worry too much, he was too happy.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the rewrite. It's been some time since I uploaded another chapter. I plan on rewriting Naruto, A Night of Romance for now. I'll finish the story once I've finished the rewrite. Looking over it, it's way to choppy for it to make much sense and for it to depict the seriousness I want. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!

-HellsAlchemist


	2. Morning Argument

**A/N: **Well, here's my chapter two rewrite. I have nothing to say, so just R&R!

A Night of Romance

Chapter 2

Morning Argument

Cool summer air blew through Konoha, Naruto still laid in bed. Due to his late night walk, Naruto had a head ache, and the constant knock on his door did nothing to help. He thought it might be Hinata, so he hadn't yelled for them to shut up, but it sounded too rough to be Hinata. So, as he got up, he finally got an answer when they yelled:

"Naruto, get off your ass!" Sasuke yelled, "Kakashi and Sakura are waiting for you, you idiot!"

Naruto dragged his tired self to the door, bags under his eyes and his head ache growing and growing. He opened the door to Sasuke Uchiha, the young black haired genius of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wore a black shirt with black jeans and bandages wrapping his right arm and legs; black clips on his right arm for the techinique Kakashi taught him: Chirdori.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said sleepily as he opened the door to Sasuke Uchiha. "Why'd Kakashi-sensei send you?"

"How am I to know. You forgot about the meeting, so he sent me." Sasuke stated from the front door.

"Fine, fine, just give me a second to get my clothes. Come in if you want." Naruto said as he went to his bedroom to put his clothes on.

Sasuke hesitated, but stepped through the front door and closed it while he sat down at the kitchen table. He glanced around at the simple kitchen. His eyes found the fridge just as his stomach growled, he frowned, "Naruto, do you mind if I grab something to eat?" Sasuke headed for the fridge.

"Uh, sure, but you better make me some." Naruto called as he was pulling on a black long sleeved shirt, matching his black jeans. He turned for his black headband with long straps, and a swirl mark marred his back. As he bent down, a necklace fell out of his shirt and hung about his neck, the cursed necklace given to him by Tsunade.

Sasuke opened the fridge and grimaced as he saw nothing but ramen stacked in the fridge. He sighed and pulled two packages of instant ramen out of the fridge anyway. Kakashi had arranged another early morning meeting, even though he arrived an hour late.

Naruto came back as soon as the ramen was made and sat down to the warm ramen and began to eat. Sasuke ate it rather slowly, not enjoying it very much. The room was quiet as the two ate, neither one of them seemed too much in a hurry to see Kakashi and Sakura.

"So," Sasuke finally spoke, "what happened last night, Naruto? There had to be something to keep you up all night. or are you just a lazy slacker who constantly sleeps in?"

"Well, if you're going to put that way, I guess I'll just leave that bit of information to myself." Naruto said as he finished his remaining bit of ramen.

"Why you-"

"If you're that curious, than I guess I'll tell ya." Naruto said as he tipped his bowl into his mouth.

Sasuke waited for a bit as Naruto swallowed the broth of his ramen and through the carton away. Finally tired of waiting, Sasuke asked, "Well?"

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. Did you know Hinata liked me?" Naruto asked sincerely.

"Yep, everyone but you did to tell you the truth. You must be pretty ignorant to have just noticed. Poor girl. To be cursed to like an idiot such as yourself, and not be noticed. Dhe wasn't to forward with it, I admit. But your just plain stupid not to have noticed." Sasuke said calmly while slowly eating his ramen.

Naruto twitched as Sasuke obviously struck a sore spot, "If I'm ignorant, than that must make you just plain stupid! Why are you still single when you have Sakura and every girl in our class after your ass?!"

"That's none of your damn business!" Sasuke shouted as he threw his remaining ramen into the trash.

"What, none of the girls here good enough for the Uchiha blood-line? You want to go find an Uchiha girl to carry it out for you? Well too bad! I don't see any other Uchiha out there, except you and your brother! Naruto shouted back.

"I don't see Hinata in your arms!" Sasuke shouted.

"And wheres the girl that belongs in yours?" Naruto hissed.

"No girl belongs in my arms," Sasuke whispered as he looked at his hands, "not for the path I've chosen."

"What path have you chosen?"

Sasuke hesitated, "I've chosen the path of an avenger. You've heard the story, of what happened to the Uchiha's. My older brother killed them all, except for me. 'I killed them to test the limit of my power,' that's what he told me that night." Sasuke's had dropped to a whisper, "If I was to accept a relationship, I'd have to worry about hurting her as I became so close to death."

"Close to death? How the hell would you become closer to death by gaining power?"

"I'd sacrifice everything, including my life to get stronger. Itachi is still stronger than I am. I still have so much more to sacrifice, so much to lose, and then to gain."

"You're a fool, think things through, Sasuke." Naruto turned away.

"Maybe I just don't want to be as weak as you are, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted across from the table.

Naruto leapt across the table and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"When will you learn that the world isn't below you! I'm some one who is willing to be friends with your arrogant ass! Yet you keep pushing me away! There are dozens of girls who want you! The question is, which one, if any, do you love?" Naruto yelled, releasing Sasuke.

"Do you want to know the truth, Naruto?" whispered Sasuke as he got up.

"Of course," Naruto stood away from Sasuke, glaring into the dark eyes that were an Uchiha's power.

"The truth is, I do like somebody. But I was afraid I'd lose you as a friend if I went for her. Your friendship is important to me. You're my rival. Your what makes me stronger. Your just as arrogant as me." Sasuke answered in a low voice.

"Who do you like, Sasuke?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"S-Sakura." Sasuke answered embarrassed.

Naruto paused before speaking, careful with his words, he said, "Sakura and I are friends, Hinata and I love each other. I have Hinata, Sasuke, I don't care for Sakura. She's yours now, Sasuke. Take care of her."

"Of course," Sasuke said as he reached out and took hold of Naruto's hand and shook it.

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is finished! I had to change Sasuke's appearance. The tight black shorts he wore were disgusting. Just picture long baggy black jean pans for him. Looks so much better. I also changed Naruto's; I cannot stand that orange jumpsuit! I hope you like their new appearances. R&R!!


	3. Friendship and Love

**A/N: Chapter three is up and running! Thank you for all of your reviews. They're great. I still have no Idea where this will all end. I do not own my own computer at the moment, so I can only do these every once and a while. I just type these stories up as fast as I can and send them in. Review if you wish.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 3:

Friendship and love

Naruto and Sasuke continue off to the meeting set by Kakashi. Naruto brings up the subject.

"So, Sasuke, when are you planning to make your move on Sakura?" Naruto said with his hand behind his head.

"I don't know, Naruto. It won't fall into my lap like yours did." Sasuke answered annoyed.

"Yeah, true. I got lucky. I guess we all can't get lucky like I did," Naruto said with a smirk upon his face. "But you shouldn't have any problem, Sasuke. She's in love with you. Just ask her out on a date.

"True. But it's too troublesome.

"Whoa, now you're sounding like Shikamaru." Naruto said jokingly.

"Yeah, whatever.

"Hey, I know. We can go out on a double date. You, me, Sakura, and Hinata. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a weird date plan, in my opinion."

"How so?"

"Hinata is so nervous, you idiot. She'd probably feel out of place."

"Well, you haven't seen her lately. She's full of confidence, now that I'm going out with her. I need to meet her today, I'll ask her out on a date, and you'll ask Sakura. Okay?"

"Well, it's worth a try, I guess." Sasuke said with a heavy sigh.

"Come on, Uchiha! Have a little more confidence than that.

"Don't push it, Naruto." Sasuke said warningly.

"Don't push what?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"S-sakura." Sasuke and Naruto stuttered in surprise.

"What's with you guys?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Said Sasuke while brushing off a blush.

"Hey," yelled Kakashi angrily. "Where the hell have you two been? We've been waiting all morning!

"Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei! Like you can talk!" Naruto yelled back angrily.

"Well, whatever. You'll receive your punishment later. Right now, we need to discuss our-" Kakashi said calmly before being interrupted.

"Punishment?!" Sasuke and Naruto both yelled.

"Yes, you're late for a meeting, and you need to be punished. I need to get rid off that arrogance in you, and teach you some respect." Kakashi said still calm.

"Sensei? I don't think you should be so harsh." Sakura said politely.

"Well, if they would have showed some respect, I might have been more lenient." Kakashi said, a little more cross.

"We're sorry Kakashi-sensei." Naruto and Sasuke both said while bowing.

"Fine, fine. Back to our mission. We will be venturing to the Land of Sound. We are to research them and to hunt down three rogue ninja there. These ninja have murdered several ninja belonging to Konoha. We need to handle this with utmost care. Agree?" Kakashi said, going from serious to smiling on the last part.

"Agreed" all three of the Chunin said.

"Okay, now let's go over our positions. Sasuke, Naruto. You two will come with me. You both have proving yourselves in battle. Sakura, I need you to stay here. You'll remain in contact with us by radio. I'll make daily reports. Okay?

"Y-yes, Sensei. But why do I have to stay? Sakura asked disappointed.

"Well, this mission is dangerous, though you have had experience in battle, you have not been in battle on your own. Sasuke and Naruto both have had battles, in which surpass their rank. Understand?" Kakashi said, a little more sympathetic.

"Yes, sir." Sakura said with a little disappointment.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto.

"When will we be leaving, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Glad you asked. We will be leaving in two weeks. Until then, enjoy yourselves." Kakashi said kindly.

With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura alone.

Naruto remembered Hinata and rushed off to meet her.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura called out.

"To Hinata's."

"Hinata's?" Sakura said curiously.

"Let Sasuke explain it." Naruto called out before turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Naruto and Hinata are going out now." Sasuke said dully.

"Oh, seriously?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Yeah. But it sort of was thrown into Naruto's face. He's still way too ignorant to have noticed." Sasuke said.

"True. Well, I'll see you later Sasuke. Sakura said while walking away.

"W-wait, Sakura." Sasuke said, a little less confident.

"Y-yeah." Sakura said surprised Sasuke was talking to her still.

"W-well, Naruto and Hinata are going out tonight, and Naruto invited us to go as well. As in a double date. Do you want to come with me?" Sasuke asked, still nervous and now blushing.

"Y-yes!" Sakura shouted in glee. I'd love to Sasuke!

"G-good. Sasuke said amusingly, as he watched Sakura bounce up and down.

"But, Sasuke? Why are you asking me out on a date now? Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, the truth is, I've always liked you Sakura. I just didn't want to ruin my friendship with Naruto. He really liked you before he realized Hinata liked him. And I was hoping you would go out with me as well?" Sasuke asked, his confidence just barely holding.

Sakura gasps. "Yes, Sasuke. Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend." Sakura said a little breathless.

"Good, Sakura. I truly do love you. And I always want to be by your side." Sasuke said in a soft tone, only Sakura could here.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I love you too. I'll meet you at Hinata's house. I need to go change." Sakura said.

Before leaving, Sakura walked up to Sasuke and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Sasuke." Sakura said running off.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Yeah." Sakura said stopping and turning back.

"Think I could come with you?" Sasuke said while grinning.

"Don't try and be funny." Sakura said while taking off.

"I was being serious." Sasuke called back.

Sakura just raised her hand to show she had heard. Sasuke still grinning, started to walk off toward Hinata's.

**A/N: Okay, not the best of chapters. I was just fooling around in the end. Sasuke is just being a cocky boyfriend. Know what I mean. I wonder if I should do any other relationships besides these two. Review if you have any comments.**


	4. A Request

**A/N: Okay, chapter 4 ready and willing. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 4

A Request

Naruto ran to his house. He quickly grabbed his phone, and dialed Hinata's phone number. Rring…rring…rring.

"Hello?" Came Neji Hyuga's voice.

"Hey, Neji, is Hinata there?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Lady Hinata is right here. One second." Neji said emotionless.

"H-hello?" came Hinata's voice through the phone.

"Hey, Hinata. I'm sorry I missed you this morning. I had a meeting with Kakashi-sensei. Can you forgive me?"

"O-of course, Naruto." Hinata said softly.

"Thank you. I planned a double date between us and Sasuke and Sakura. Is that alright with you, Hinata?"

"With Sasuke and Sakura? They're going out?" Hinata asked a little shyly.

"Yeah. It's their first date as well. Is it okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thank you, Hinata. I'll make it up to you later."

"For what?"

"For not having our first date alone." Naruto said in a sorry tone.

"It's alright, Naruto. You don't have to-"

"But I want to, Hinata. Don't worry."

"O-okay." Hinata answered still nervous.

"Okay, we'll meet at your house, Hinata. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon my love." Naruto said with care.

"I'll see you soon, Naruto. I-I l-love you t-to Naruto." Hinata said nervously while stuttering.

"Bye" Naruto said.

"B-bye" Hinata said while blushing.

Naruto ran out the door in a hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hung up the phone and told Neji everything.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I really like Naruto. Are you okay with this?" Hinata asked Neji.

"As long as you're happy, Lady Hinata, you have my best regards."

"Thank you, Neji." Hinata said as she ran upstairs to get ready.

Naruto reached Hinata's house and up to the door.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

Naruto rang the doorbell twice. Naruto waited a while before someone answered the door. Neji Hyuga stood before him.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto said happily, "Is Hinata home?"

"Yes, lady Hinata is upstairs getting ready for your date." Neji said while walking outside and closing the door.

"Um, can I see her?" Naruto asked wearily.

"Yes, in a moment." Neji said in a serious tone. "But first, Naruto, I have a request."

"A request?" Naruto said puzzled.

"Yes, I want to make sure Lady Hinata is alright in your hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Hinata is very fragile. I want her to remain safe on this little date of yours. I want your word Naruto. Break Lady Hinata's heart and I'll break you. Got it?" Neji said with a very serious tone.

"Neji."

"Well, do I have your word?"

Naruto looked at him. Naruto's eyes filled with devotion and love. "Neji, Hinata will, and always will, remain my love. You have my word, on my life, that if I break Hinata's heart, you can have my life. Because, if I lose Hinata, I lose meaning. I love Hinata. You have nothing to worry about.

"Exactly what I wanted to here from you, Naruto. I trust you. You're a good man, Naruto. Honest, strong, brave, and possess a lover now. Don't lose that."

"Have I ever gone back on my word?"

"No, I suppose you haven't." Neji finished.

Neji opened the door and they both walked in. The Hyuga house was decorated with tan walls. The living room had two couches, both blue, and one chair. In which Neji had already taking a seat in, and began to read a book he was really into.

Neji then looked up, as if just noticing Naruto for the first time, said, "Make yourself at home." Then continued reading his book.

Naruto sat down on the nearest couch. He looked at Neji; he tried to read what book he was reading. Naruto tilted his head to the left trying to read.

"If you want to know, just ask." Neji said annoyed. "I can't read with you flopping around like that."

"O-oh, sorry. So, what book are you reading, Neji?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's called "Shadow of The Wind" I doubt you've heard of it."

"Nope, I'm not much of a book lover." Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Even if you were, it's a book from a foreign land." Neji said in an arrogant tone.

"Any good?" Naruto asked trying to make small talk.

"Yes, but I'm not going to summarize it for you." Neji said annoyed.

"That's okay. I don't want to distract you any longer." Naruto said nicely.

The doorbell rang.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

Neji got up to answer it. He opened the door to his greet his new guests. He moved out of the way to allow Sasuke entrance.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called out.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"Make yourself at home." Neji said plainly.

"Thank you." Sasuke said while taking his seat on the other couch.

A few minutes passed. The doorbell soon rang again. Neji got up to greet them, with a very annoyed look on his face. He opened the door. He said, "Greetings, Lady Sakura. Lady Hinata is upstairs. She's been up there for quite some time now. Could you check up on her for me?" Neji asked politely.

"Yes, of course, Neji." Sakura said sweetly.

Sakura stepped into view. Sasuke and Naruto both went into shock. Sakura was wearing a blue top, with red skirt. Her hair was the same as usual, but was more neat and clean. She also wore lipstick, which really brought out lips beautifully.

"Don't look so surprised, you guys" Sakura said. Her voice sounding like a goddess's in Sasuke and Naruto's heads.

Sakura went upstairs to help Hinata. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji returned to their positions. Left in utter boredom.

When Sakura reached Hinata's room, she knocked lightly, and asked, "Is everything alright, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Sakura. Please come in if you wish." Hinata said.

Sakura entered Hinata's room. When she looked around, she saw no Hinata. "Hinata?" Sakura called out.

"In here, Sakura." Hinata called from the closet.

"Hinata, what are you doing in there?" Sakura asked.

"I'm looking for clothes that would fit our date," Hinata called out, appearing from the pile of clothes.

"Can I help you, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yes. That would be great!" Hinata said as she got up.

"Okay, what have you picked out so far?" Sakura asked.

"Um, well, nothing do far." Hinata said meekly.

"Well, let me see." Sakura said as she looked through Hinata's clothes.

"Sakura?" Hinata said.

"Yes." Sakura said as she continued looking through Hinata's clothing.

"Congratulations."

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"About you and Sasuke." Hinata said nervously.

"Thank you, Hinata. Same to you. Naruto can be so dense at times, can't he?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Yes, I suppose. But he was really kind when he found out."

"Well, that's how he is. But he screwed up. He was oblivious to your feeling, and that ended up hearting the both of you."

"Yes, but I'm just glad it all worked out." Hinata said with relief.

"Me too." Sakura said while smiling. "Hey, look at this outfit! This would look great on you!

"You sure."

"Yeah, definitely." Sakura said smiling.

**A/N: I was asked to make my chapters longer. So here it is. I like this chapter. Review, tell me how you think I should continue this. I have little idea. Thank you. **


	5. A New Night, A New Memory

A/N: Okay, I've been asked to make my chapters longer. How much longer? I don't know. I write each chapter in the middle of the night to dawn. So if they're short, please forgive me. Well, I've been thinking. So, now I have the story set in my mind. But, how would you feel if it pointed toward action/adventure. Please review if you have any advice or any comments. Until then, sit back, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 5

A New Night, A New Memory

The three men, still waiting, were getting impatient. None of them felt like making small talk, which made things worse. Then Neji, irritated from the awkward silence, said, "So, Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Since when have you been interested in Sakura?" Neji asked.

"I don't feel obligated to answer that." Sasuke answered smugly.

"Well, that's to bad." Neji said in a smart-ass tone.

"What is?" Sasuke said now getting irritated.

Neji now having a devious look, "The fact that you had a choice of almost every woman in this village, and you chose her. Do you absolutely feel that she is worthy of the Uchiha bloodline? Or do you not care any more?"

Sasuke obviously irritated from that comment now clutched the couch that he is sitting in and said with disgust, "Yes, I do feel she is a fine woman, and I also feel you should keep your mind on your own blood line. You have no woman at the moment. So you have no right to criticize me, now do you? As a matter of fact, right now, it appears Hinata is carrying it out for you. So I don't think you have too much to worry about. Am I correct?"

"Fuck you!" Neji shouted. His insult being thrown back at him.

Neji returned to his book, now having an angered expression on his face. During all this, Naruto just stayed seated, in his own mind, thinking of how he should plan this date.

Naruto thought, "_Dammit, maybe I could take them out for Ramen. No, no. Way to low class. I wonder if Sasuke knows any restaurants?" _

Naruto suddenly blurted out, "Hey, Sasuke."

"Y-yeah." Sasuke said caught off guard.

"Do you know any restaurants we could go to for our date?" Naruto asked plainly.

"What?! You didn't reserve a Restaurants?" Sasuke asked with great annoyance.

"N-no. Should I have?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you should have, you idiot." Sasuke said with his hand now on his forehead, trying to think.

Neji took this as an opportunity to insult Sasuke again, "How Idiotic. Going on this so-called "big date" and you don't have anything planned. What lucky girls they are. Maybe the so called "Heir to the Uchiha clan" is nothing but worthless."

Sasuke shot him a dirty look, but ignored it.

Naruto, now pissed, said, "Where do you get off? Naruto shouted. "Why do you feel the need to insult Sasuke, and anyone associated with him! Stop acting so arrogant!"

"Like you'd know, Naruto. You don't have the weight of a clan on your shoulders. What have you lost, that was important to you?" Neji said a little less anger in him.

"I've lost more than you have." Naruto said in a sinister whisper. "I have a demon in me. You don't know what kind of resentment I've had thrown at me."

Before Neji could respond, Sakura was walking down the stairs. Just as radiant as when she entered the house.

"I give you the beautiful Hinata." Sakura said in an excited voice.

Hinata walked into the living room, wearing a black skirt with white box patterns. A black sleeveless top, and radiant red lipstick. This all showing a much more beautiful Hinata than before. Revealing her curves, and her breasts.

Naruto and Sasuke went into shock over Sakura; they nearly had heart failure over Hinata.

"H-hinata. You look beautiful." Naruto said in a whisper.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said in her usual voice.

"Lady Hinata. You look beautiful. Are you sure you still want to go with these people?" Neji said in a caring tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked angrily.

"No, Naruto." Hinata said to restrain Naruto. "Neji, I feel absolutely confident, that I am making the right choice."

"Fine, as long as you're happy." Neji said bitterly.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all left for whatever plans befell them. Neji returned to his book. A few minutes later, he got bored and threw the book to the other side of the room out of irritation. Remembering what Sasuke had said, he decided to call up Ten Ten.

"Hey, Sasuke, can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, sure."

Sakura looking like she was about to say something, Naruto said, "Don't worry, Sakura. We'll be back in a sec. Okay?"

"Okay." Sakura said unsure.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the street, and turned right.

"They have no idea what they're doing." Sakura stated glumly.

"Um, I'm sure they have intentions. I think…" Hinata said unsure.

"Yeah, but knowing Naruto, he screwed up." Sakura said while sighing.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped on the street they turned on.

"Sasuke? Any ideas yet?" Naruto asked in defeat.

"We could look around." Sasuke stated in annoyance.

"But, don't you know any place we could go?"

"If I just suggested we go look, wouldn't that mean I don't know any, Naruto?" Sasuke asked even more annoyed, with his fist clenched.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Any ideas?"

Naruto looked over into a field. He thought of an idea. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Is it an idea, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember that field Kakashi-sensei took us to for our survival exercise?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why? What are you planning?"

"Don't think about it, Sasuke. Grab the girls, and head over there." Naruto said pleased with himself.

"Wait, Naruto, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To get the food." Naruto said, excitement still in his voice.

"Oh." Sasuke said, now getting it.

Naruto ran in the opposite way of Sasuke.

"Hey, there's Sasuke." Sakura said s when she saw him running towards them. "So, have a plan yet?"

When Sasuke reached them he said, "What do you mean? The nights just getting started." He said with a grin.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Just follow me." Sasuke said.

Naruto running towards the field, carrying three sacks with him. He reached the three posts, where Naruto was once tied to the middle one. And the same for Jiraiya, many years ago.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata reached the field. There was no sign of Naruto. The field was murky black in the late afternoon.

"Naruto, where are you?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Sasuke? Are you just stalling, while Naruto goes and finds a restaurant for us to eat at?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Umm…" Sasuke said not knowing what to say.

"Sakura, how dare you suspect me and Sasuke of such evil acts." Naruto said laughing.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Just follow me and find out." Naruto said, taking Hinata's hand to lead her.

"Yeah, Sakura. How dare you." Sasuke said playfully while grabbing Sakura's hand.

"Bite me." Sakura said in a playful tone as well.

As they approached the three pillars, nothing in sight still. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata looked at Naruto suspiciously.

"Naruto? Where is everything?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Trust me." Naruto said. He walked up to the middle post and turned around to say, "Behold." with his hands held out.

Before anyone could say anything, seven candles ignited all around the dinner set down with care on a blanket. The candles light revealed seven other Naruto's, who disappeared almost immediately afterward.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Hinata stood there mesmerized by the candle light. Sasuke too, stood there surprised, until he remembered he was supposed to be part of this.

Sasuke took a few steps forward to join Naruto, and said, "Well? Anyone want to apologize for their accusations?"

"T-thank you." Sakura said, the candlelight making her look even more beautiful.

"I-It's beautiful." Hinata said, the candlelight having the same affect on her and revealing her curves even more.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm such an ass. Making a cliff hanger like this, in the middle of the date. That'd piss me off too. Well, it's 3:15 in the morning. Can you really blame me? If at any time you feel I'm pushing the rating on this, please alert me. And give me your thoughts on how would you like it if I went toward action/adventure. Review if you wish.


	6. The True Life of A Shinobi

A/N: Okay, I guess I'm not such an ass after all. I'm writing chapter 6 because I'm bored. Yes, it's the very same night I wrote chapter 5. The reason I cut it off there was because I was so tired and sore. Now I'm just bored. This boredom of mine will not have any affect on my story. So don't worry. Enjoy! Review if you wish.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 6

The True Life of a Shinobi

"The happiness of love. The joy brought by it. We live in a great and clean world. Now don't we Kuranai?" Kakashi asked standing atop a building, accompanied by Kuranai.

Kakashi, having seen the candlelight from afar, was chatting with Kuranai.

"Yes, Kakashi. I suppose your right." Kuranai said.

"To think, Naruto did this with little help from Sasuke. He is truly maturing into a fine young man. But that is the problem with this world, Kuranai." Kakashi said dreamily.

"What is?" Kuranai asked while she joined Kakashi with leaning against the railing.

"While human beings are born to love. They are born to hate as well. I said Naruto is growing into a fine young man. But his love life will conflict with his life as a shinobi. He can't have it both ways without causing pain." Kakashi said while gazing at the four young shinobi. "The same for Sasuke of course. I think his life may have even more pain. Itachi will make sure of that."

"I don't know. Sakura and my Hinata, are both fine kunoichi." Kuranai said. "Judging it by that, Sasuke and Naruto's love life may just survive. Besides, I've never seen Hinata so happy.

"I do hope your right. I don't need to see anymore tragedy in my life. But that won't stop it from entering."

"I'm curious, Kakashi. Does that smut you read, replace the romance in your life?" Kuranai asked.

"If you mean "Make Out Paradise", then yes. The romance in that story does help. Though it is still in danger, it is simply a book, and can be replaced."

"You are a thickle man, Kakashi. So cold hearted now, you used to be a youth hoping for love yourself."

"That is in the past now." Kakashi said while walking away.

"Is that why you cover your face, Kakashi? To hide your feelings. To hide the love and pain you feel." Kuranai asked.

"Don't be so foolish, Kuranai." Kakashi said as he opened the door and disappeared into the building.

Kuranai sighed and turned to look over the four shinobi. "I truly do hope their love lasts. I wouldn't want them to end up like Kakashi and I."

After finishing their meal, they blew out the candles. They walked away from their finished meals and laid in the grass. Hinata and Naruto laid with their arms round each other, as did Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey? Who wishes this could last forever?" Naruto asked.

"I think that's pretty obvious, Naruto." Sakura answered.

"I-I think it should last forever." Hinata said.

"So do I. But my question is, will it last?" Naruto asked.

"Are you saying this shouldn't?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not. But there are so many things that could destroy our bonds." Naruto answered.

"Name them." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just name them." Sasuke demanded.

"O-okay. Death, betrayal, boredom, hate, change, conflict-" Naruto said before being cut off.

"You named them, so you know what to expect. If you see it coming, you can always avoid it." Sasuke said in logical manner.

"That's not exactly true, Sasuke. Theres no way to predict when or where they happen. Or if we can both dodge it." Naruto said glumly.

"Then you need to force yourselves to dodge it." Sasuke said as he got up off the ground.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Sakura asked annoyed that he got up.

"It's getting late, we should get you girls home. Neji is going to kill us as it is." Sasuke said teasingly.

They all got up, their little fantasy ending. Naruto and Hinata headed to Hinata's house. While Sasuke and Sakura headed towards Sakura's house. Before seperating, Naruto asked. "Hey, Sasuke. Do you want to come over to my house to spend the night?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, we're friends now. We should atleast act the part." Naruto said with his hands on the back of his head.

"You should go, Sasuke. You have an important mission soon. You need to work on your teamwork with Naruto." Sakura said sweetly.

"Okay, Naruto. But only after I take Sakura home."

"Of course. I need to take Hinata home anyway." Naruto said finishing the conversation.

They finally took off in different directions.

Naruto and Hinata reached Hinata's house in a few minutes. They held hands on Hinata's doorstep. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. The Naruto lowered his head a kissed Hinata. She was caught off guard by this, but she soon recovered. They massaged each others lips for a long period of time, until they needed to come up for air. When they seperated, Naruto kept their faces close. The he pulled her into a hug. He whispered into her ear, "I promise you we will always be together, Hinata. Our love will be the light that brightens our tunnel to the future. Nothing will tear us apart."

"I Know." Hinata said with her eyes closed and smiling. "I will never leave you, Naruto. As I know you won't leave me, right?"

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side." Naruto whispered into her ear again. "Only time will tell, but I think it is our choice to fight against time, and make our dreams…a reality."

"Where does our dream start?"

"At the end of reality."

"Where does reality begin?"

"At the end of our dream."

"Let's not go back to reality." Hinata said happily.

"Reality will always be there. But who says we can't continue to dream." Naruto said.

Naruto let go of Hinata, "I think you should go in."

"Do I have to?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Yes. As I said, reality will always be there. Now we need to return. Our dream will be here for us later." Naruto said, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said before opening the door and entering.

Naruto left soon after, and went home.

Sasuke and Sakura reached Sakura's house. As soon as they reached the doorstep, Sasuke brought Sakura in an embrace and kissed her. They stayed there, melting into each others embrace. Sasuke broke the kiss.

"You should go." Sasuke said.

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I'm looking into my lovers eyes"

"That's good and all, but you need to go in before your parents get pissed."

"They're already pissed."

"I truly love you, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You better mean it."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Not that I know of." Sakura said before going into her house.

Sasuke heads for Naruto's house.

A/N: Great chapter in my opinion. Review, review. Go on, review.


	7. Comfort and Happiness

A/N: I've been asked about the age of the characters. I'm not too sure. I set this after the chunin exams and Orochimaru's attack on Konoha. And as far as I can tell, I set it after Naruto returns from training with Jiraiya. So some where around there. Their age is somewhat roughly 15-16. Depends on their age range. Well, just a warning, I've watched Naruto episode in Japanese, so a lot of this will be spoilers. Sorry. Review if you wish.

A Night of Romance

Chapter 7

Comfort and Happiness

Ding dong, ding-dong

"Uh, Um, c-coming." Hinata said frantically. "Ewe, could you please do that somewhere else?"

The door opens to reveal Hinata in her pajamas. Pink with a shurikan design.

"Hey, Hinata" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Sakura"

"Is it okay if I could spend the night? My house is empty at the moment, and it's just to quiet."

"S-sure. Just excuse my cousin when entering." Hinata said apologetically.

"What do you-" Sakura said before seeing Neji and Ten-Ten lying down on the couch, lip locked. "O-oh."

"Let's go up stairs." Hinata said hurriedly.

Hinata dragged Sakura to her bed and closed the door. But not before hearing Ten-Ten moan, "Neji!"

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's. He didn't bother with knocking, and just walked in. With no Naruto in sight, he called out, "Hey Naruto! Where are you?"

"In here."

"And where, may I ask, is that?"

"My bedroom."

Sasuke walked forward towards Naruto's bedroom. Naruto was lying in bed, wearing his black shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Why did you invite me here?"

"Bored, I guess."

"If all you wanted was someone to keep you company, then I'm leaving." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"I wanted to talk."

"About what?" Sasuke asked stopping.

"About our mission. What rank was it?"

"I think it's an A-ranked."

"Just like our last two."

"Yeah, but those were just coincidence." Sasuke said as he walked towards a chair in the corner and sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"The battle at the bridge was a mistake because of the bridge builder, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. You nearly died though." Naruto said with a smile on his face. He raised himself into sitting position.

"He wasn't trying to kill us, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And last time I checked, I was defending your ass. You passed out, you were such a pain." Sasuke said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bout that. If he was trying to kill us, you would have died and I would still be left with that regret."

"What I'm curious about is who killed that boy?" Sasuke asked.

"Haku, you mean?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"It was Kakashi-sensei. He used his Chidori.

"What happened to you then? Sakura said it was to foggy for her to see."

"After you died, the fox demon in me took over. I beat Haku, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Even after your death, I couldn't kill him."

"That's good."

"What, why?"

"If you killed him, you would have lost that radiance in your eyes. You would have been like Zabuza, or Orochimaru."

"Or Itachi?"

"No. You could never become that murderous. Even with a demon in you, you are still better than him."

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth."

"Well, you're the one who put into words for me. So thanks."

"Your welcome. What about our second A-ranked mission?"

"Well, as far as I know, you ran after Gaara, and Sakura, Shikamaru, and I had to chase after you."

"That proctor sent me off after him. He said, "Make yourself useful, go after them. You're at the Chunin level. Help protect the village." He pissed me off, but I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?"

"Yeah, but you were still such a pain. I even ended up beating Gaara for you. I always finish your battles for you, now don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. But it was more of a draw. His team came and dragged him off, and I had to drag your lazy ass."

"Well I'm sorry. Gamma Bunta took almost all of my Chakra."

"Gamma Bunta?"

"That's the name of the toad I summoned."

"Who taught you how to summon toads, anyway?"

"Jiraiya The Toad Sage. He's one of the three Sanin."

"The same as Orochimaru and Tsunade?"

"Yeah."

"There's so much we don't know about each other." Sasuke stated.

"It can't be helped."

"Yeah. One more question."

"What?"

"What happened to your mother and father? Do you live in this house all by yourself?"

"That was two questions, but yeah. I live by myself. My parents died a long time ago. I think it was some time after born. I know very little about it."

"You know, Naruto?"

"What?"

"We're very similar, you and me."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Naruto. Do you have anywhere I can sleep?"

"I have some sleeping bags, if that all right?"

"It'll do."

Naruto brought out an average sleeping bag. He placed it by his bed. Naruto and Sasuke both went to sleep. But before falling asleep, Naruto asked, "I wonder what our mission is going to be like?"

"I bet we're going have a few tough battles." Sasuke answered with his eyes shut.

"Yeah."

Sasuke and Naruto both fell asleep a few minutes later.

"So, Sakura, what do you want to do?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I don't know. Talk if you want?" Sakura responded.

They were forced upstairs on the account of Neji and Ten-Ten's make out session.

"About what?"

"Well, I've always wanted to know why you like Naruto so much?"

"W-well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well you of all people should know." Hinata stated.

"How so?"

"Well you're his teammate, you've seen him fight. He never gives up, no matter how great the odds are against him. Because…that is his Nindo. That is his ninja way."

"That's true. You know, he made his Nindo on our first A-ranked mission. He called it the way of Naruto." Sakura said almost laughing.

The two girls later went to sleep with no other words said. Sakura slept in a sleeping bag while Hinata remained on her bed.

A/N: Wow that was annoying. I am so tired right now. There is only a certain amount an Alchemist can handle. Even Hell's Alchemist. I need a break from all this typing. But, since you all love this story so much, I must continue. I am also curious on how this will end up. I'm going to enter my next chapter tonight as well. After an hour long break of course. Review if you wish.


	8. Reality Comes Forth

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 8. Up and raring to go. Be thankful, it's 3:07 am. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 8

Reality Comes Forth

"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!" Kakashi said while banging on Naruto's door.

Sasuke woke up, but Naruto remained silent. Sasuke decided to wake him up by kicking him off the bed. "Naruto, get off your ass! Kakashi is here!"

Naruto awoke in surprise. "What the hell, Sasuke!"

"Kakashi is here, you idiot!"

Naruto ran to the door, Kakashi still banging on it. Naruto opened it. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Our mission has been moved ahead of schedule! We leave now!"

"W-what?! Naruto and Sasuke both shouted out.

"Yes! Get ready! We have little time! I'll explain everything later! Just get ready!" Kakashi shouted. "We'll meet at the village gate! You have 10 minutes!

Sasuke was out the door in a flash. Naruto ran to his room to change into his orange jumpsuit. Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

8 minutes later, at the gate.

Sasuke and Kakashi already there, Naruto arrives. All three of them wearing backpacks.

"Good time." Kakashi said, referring to their amount of time left and the time it took for them to get there. "Hurry."

The gate opened, and they all ran. They started off on the road, but soon jumped to the trees. Kakashi took a moment to say; "I'll explain everything once we put some road behind us. When we make camp, I'll explain." Kakashi said while running.

When they left it was 7:48 in the morning. Somewhat 14 hours later, they set camp. Sweat pouring off of they three shinobi. After breaking for 7 minutes, they set up their tents. Kakashi finished his first. He decided to go get some firewood. It was nighttime now. Everyone was around the fire, exhausted and ready for bed.

Kakashi finally started to explain, "I'm sorry for pushing you two. We made great time today. So don't worry, we'll slow down tomorrow."

"What's with the wake up call. You pull us out of bed, then we end up running all day." Naruto complained.

Kakashi continued, "Again, I'm sorry. I know your bodies can't take that much stress. But we had no time to spare. Remember everything I said to you yesterday?" Kakashi asked, looking into the faces of Naruto and Sasuke. The shadows giving them a serious look.

"Yeah, we're going to the sound village to research their activities." Sasuke said quietly due to the exhaustion he was feeling.

"yes, and we are going after three specific ninja. They were once with Orocimaru, but due to his plan failing, sunk back into the shadows. They've been planning something. We're not sure what, but they are angry with Konoha, for the downfall of Orochimaru. We were going to go two months later, but things have turned for the worse. Our Black Ops team assigned to watch over them, was discovered and killed. I have little idea why they assigned this mission to us three, except for the fact that we've all done a tremendous amount of work helping Konoha in the past. Kakashi paused. "There are a few thing I didn't want to mention in front of Sakura. One: We are to kill these three ninja on sight. Two: They are located inside a base, which we three need to infiltrate. This means that you will be put into some serious fights. I have full faith in the two of you. Sasuke, I taught you myself, and I know this is at your level. Naruto, I know you've trained with Jiraiya more than once now. He is as strong a ninja as Orochimaru and Tsunade. You could even be more powerful than me and Sasuke, due to your control over the fox demon. Okay, to finish up, here are the three ninja we are hunting." Kakashi hands Naruto two sheets of paper.

Ninja Records

Name:_ Shizune Adane_

Age: _26_

Sex: _Female_picture here

Height: _5"6_

Weight: _120 IBS_

Description:_ Blonde hair, green eyes. Pale skin. Three earrings on both ears._

Weapon: _Claymore_

Jutsu: _Summoning Jutsu and a variety of others._

Ninja Records

Name: _Sakuya Kira_

Age: _19_

Sex: _Male_picture here

Height: _6"5_

Weight: _150 IBS_

Description: _Long black hair, blue eyes. Pale skin. Ear ring on left ear._

Weapon: _Katana and Senbone (Needles)_

Jutsu: _Shadow Clones and a variety of others._

Ninja Records

Name: _Subake_

Age: Picture here

Sex: _Male_

Height: _7"8_

Weight: _247 IBS_

Description_: Long blonde hair, gray eyes. Dark skin (not black). Muscular body._

Weapon: _Brass Knucks_

Jutsu: _Taijutsu_

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Kakashi after reading the paper.

"Along with those three, there will be hundreds of other Sound ninja. But we'll worry about that tomorrow. Get some sleep." Kakashi said.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei. Where did you get these records?" Sasuke asked.

"Black Ops, where else?"

"Oh"

Naruto just sat there quietly, while looking at the ID's.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all went to bed in there own tents. Sleeping and preparing for a new day.

**A/N: Damn it! That took everything I had. Well, review if you have any advice. I don't even know if this chapter will be displayed properly. It probably will. Well, good night. Review if you wish.**


	9. Conflict of Respect, and Bad Memories

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time. Now, not only do I not have any computer to use. Every computer I've been using has been broken. This computer right now is barely doing anything. It keeps resetting my WebPages. I just hope I can get this up. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 9

Conflict of Respect, and Bad Memories

Naruto woke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He quickly got dressed, and walked out into their campsite. Kakashi was cooking next to the fire, and Sasuke was no where to be seen.

Kakashi looked up when he heard Naruto come out of his tent. "Naruto, late as always. Eat breakfast, and then put your tent away. Sasuke has already finished, and is now getting us some fresh water."

"Why are we in a hurry still?"

"Unless you want to run all the way, I suggest you hurry. We still have to make good time." Kakashi answered.

Naruto packed everything up that was inside his tent. Afterwards, he started to pack his tent. As he did so, he asked Kakashi, "Are we still in contact with Sakura?"

"No. We are not the ones with the transceiver."

"Who has it then?"

"Gai."

"Why do they have it?"

"They're obviously coming with us. We need more than one Jounin for this mission"

"Is his whole team coming?" Naruto asked thinking of Neji.

"No, just Gai and Lee. They're more than enough. Sasuke, Gai, and Lee all posses adequate Taijutsu. Sasuke, you, and I have Ninjutsu. And you and I have the Summoning Jutsu. Your Toads and my hounds. This will give us a nice team." Kakashi finished his lecture.

Naruto finished packing and sat down on a log near Kakashi. Sasuke returned soon after with three canteens. He handed one to Kakashi, and threw the other to Naruto.

"We ready to leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Thank you for getting the water, Sasuke." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Sasuke answered.

The three of them took off soon after. The walked for an hour or two. Then Kakashi told them to start running to keep ahead of time. After running, they slowed down to walking again.

Sasuke asked, "When will we contact Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I've already told Naruto. We do not have the transceiver. Gai and Lee have it. I told them to report in twice before they met us, and once when they do meet us. After that, Sasuke, you'll take hold of it. Use it only when I tell you to. You will get chance to talk to Sakura, don't worry." Kakashi answered.

"Whatever." Sasuke said annoyed.

"What about me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you need to contact Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "I thought she was Sasuke's girl?"

"I don't care about her. I want her to tell Hinata I'm sorry and not to worry. That's all." Naruto answered.

"Okay, whatever. But this is the last time. Chunin do not need to stay in contact with their lovers. I shouldn't even let you be with them. It'll get in the way of the mission." Kakashi said annoyed.

"How so?" Sasuke asked now joining the conversation.

"Your worry, lonliness, and love will cause your thoughts to wonder away from the mission." Kakashi answered.

"Is that why I never see you on dates?" Naruto asked.

"One of them." Kakashi answered bluntly.

"And the other is?"

"I have no intrest in any woman of Konoha." Kakashi answered.

"Not even Tsunadi?" Naruto asked.

"Unlike Sasuke, I have no intrest in women who can increase their strength with medical jutsu." Kakashi answered coldly.

"Or in other words, you fear them, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said, throwing a respectful term in for fun.

"If that's how you want to put it, then go ahead. I really don't care for the opinion of children." Kakashi shot back.

"Who's the child, Kakashi? You're the one going on without a woman. Sounds childish to me." Sasuke said in a sinister voice.

Kakashi went on reading "Make Out Paradise" which he had pulled out a few moments before.

Sasuke, seeing no reaction, pushed it more. "Or do you prefer m-"

"You will show respect towards a Jounin, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled in anger.

"Then don't criticize my life style. If I want a lover, I'll have one if I damn well please." Sasuke said angrily but keeping his cool.

Kakashi continued reading hi book.

"Put that damn book away!" Sasuke yelled kicking the book out of Kakashi's hand.

Before Sasuke knew it, Kakashi had him by the neck against a tree. "You will show respect towards me, Sasuke. Don't be so arrogant and cocky." Kakashi said with bitter anger.

Naruto, just noticing Sasuke pinned against a tree by Kakashi said, "Kakashi-sensei! You'll kill him!" Naruto spoke sturnly but with little worry.

"Na-uto. He co-l-n't kill me if he w-nt-d." Sasuke said with little air for words.

Kakashi released him with anger. "Naruto, could you pick my book up please?"

Naruto walked over with patience to the book. He picked it up and walked over to Kakashi and handed it to him.

Sasuke said between deep breaths while leaning on the tree. "Show me some respect…and talk to me…without…reading…that damn book."

"I think we need to talk. We'll rest here." Kakashi said walking into the woods to lean on a tree next to Sasuke.

Naruto followed. He sat on the ground and leaned against a tree.

"Well, you've heard almost nothing of me. So ask away." Kakashi said dryly.

"What?" Sasuke said in surprise already recovered from the strangle.

"When we first met, I asked about you, and you told me. When it was my turn, I told you nothing but my name. Now I'm willing to share my past with you. If a team argue's, they can not accomplish our mission. We'll continue to argue until I tell you about my past. Got it?" Kakashi said with another lecture.

"Okay. Then I'll ask first. How did you get your Sharingan? You couldn't be part of the Uchiha clan, right?" Sasuke asked.

"My Sharingan? Okay. The day I became a Jounin at the age of thirteen, my teammate Rin, a kunoichi, gave me a medical bag as a gift. My sensei, Yondaime, gave me a special kunai knife. My other teammate, Obito, an Uchiha who had not activated his Sharingan, gave me nothing. As a joke, I made him carry my gifts. Afterwards, we were sent on a sabotage mission. We were to blow up a bridge to prevent Earth forces from invading Grass. By this time, I had already developed my Chidori, but I of course had no Sharingan."

"Don't tell me your eye, belongs to Obito?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hold on, let me finish. During the mission, Rin was captured. Obito attempted to rescue her, but I ordered him not to. He didn't listen. I had to follow along and help him. While protecting Obito, I gained this scar, and lost my eye." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband to reveal his scar. "While I had been injured, Obito's Sharingan activated during battle, like Sasuke. We then proceded on to rescue Rin. She was trapped within a Genjutsu. We manage to free her, but there was a trap. Falling rocks fell upon us. Obito and Rin escaped, but do to the loss of my eye, I didn't see the falling rocks, and was pinned. I was okay, but not able to move. Obito came to my rescue. He managed to pull me out, but, as a result, rocks fell upom him this time. He was not lucky, his entire left side was pinned. He would die within minute. He offered me his left eye as a gift. Rin, being a medical ninja, performed the surgery. That is how I gained my Sharingan. Any other questions?" Kakashi asked.

"I do Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. "What about your family? You've never had any visiters that I knew of."

"All I'll tell you for now is, that my father, like me, had white hair and white chakra. He was known as "White Fang" he made a mistake and was shunned. That is all I want to tell you about my father. Any other questions?" Kakashi asked.

"I have one more." Naruto said. "How many times have you read "Make Out Paradise?"

"I've loss count, seventeen times, maybe." Kakashi said in annoyance. "That will do for now. Let's continue on. We need to meet Gai soon." Kakashi said. They continued on. They broke into a run along the trees.

To Be Continued----

**A/N: That was a long chapter. I know very little of Kakashi's past. I read of his father somewhere. I can't remember what happened to him. Can you tell me? **

n


	10. Calm Before the storm, Reasurence

**A/N: Here's chapter ten. I don't know how I'm working so late on a school night. It's worth it I guess. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 10

Calm Before the storm, Reassurance from Those You Trust

The three continued on for hours upon hours. When they thought it would go on forever, they saw two figures walking in the distance. Gai-sensei and Rock Lee appeared before their tired eyes. Lee, though said to not be able to recover, was walking on his own two legs and in his green tights.

"Naruto." Lee called out with his usual gleeful tone.

"Lee." Naruto responded with happiness of Lee's recovery.

"Glad you're able to walk on your own now." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone.

"I thank you, Sasuke." Lee said with respect.

"Enough with the small talk." Kakashi interrupted the reunion. "We need to continue on. We only have a few hours of daylight left."

"Kakashi is right. We have a campsite planned out ahead. We'll break early today, Kakashi." Gai exclaimed.

"Any news from the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. No sign of the Sound Village army yet. I doubt they'll make a frontal assault again, like before. They sneak in at the dead of night in the most likelihood." Gai responded.

"That's good, but we can't allow time to escape us." Kakashi said warningly.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. We're very close to their village. We need to rest before we make our assault." Gai said worriedly.

"Fine. But no more leniencies after this got it?" Kakashi asked.

Yes, yes. Of course, Kakashi." Gai responded.

Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke. Having been quiet this whole time, took off along side of Kakashi and Gai. They made it to the campsite Gai was talking about. They all set up their tents, got a fire started and began to talk about new things in their lives, and things of importance.

"Kakashi-sensei? Can I contact Sakura now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, go on."

"Gai-sensei, may I have the transceiver?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, here you are." Gai said as he pulled the phone like object from his belt.

Sasuke went over towards the end of the campground. He raised the antenna and called out, "Sakura? Are you there?"

It took a few seconds for an answer to come, "Ye..es. Sasuke? How…are you guys…doing?" Sakura asked.

"We're alright. We're attacking tomorrow. Any sign of their forces?" Sasuke asked.

"…No…not yet…but Tsunade is…getting ready…for the attack anyway…We have Black…Ops all ov…er. I think we will be alright." Sakura finished.

"Okay. I'm sorry for leaving you their, Sakura." Sasuke said sympathetically.

"It's…alright, Sasuke. I understand."

"Tell Hinata, Naruto sends his best.."

"I…will. See ya…Sasuke."

"Later." Sasuke finished before shutting off the device and planting it into the pouch on his leg kept for Kunai knife and shuriken. Sasuke walked back over to the group of ninja. They didn't seem to have anything they were talking about. They probably were listening in on his chat.

Lee was the first to bring up the subject. "Sasuke? Are you and Sakura going out?"

"Y-yeah."

"And Naruto and Hinata?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Then I have failed to embrace the spring of youth." Lee said sadly.

"No, Lee. The spring of youth will always be open to a young shinobi." Gai said to reassure Lee.

"Enough with the term "Spring of Youth" We need to get to more pressing issues." Kakashi said annoyed.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Love is very important in adolescence's youth. But for shinobi, such as yourselves, it will only distract you from the importance of the mission. When the time comes for battle, I want you fully focusing on it. Got that?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi? I'll ask you once again, haven't you have been in love? If not, you have no reason to criticize us." Sasuke said.

"Of course I've been in love. But that love is what caused me to believe what I believe today. I would not press this on you, if I did not have a reason." Kakashi answered.

"But Kakashi. Shouldn't they take advantage of their youth and live a life filled of love, and not of regret?" Gai asked.

"What good is life, if you die for love? I would rather walk the road of carnage. I'm not saying I like to shed blood, but I am saying that the true life of a shinobi should be carried out full heartedly." Kakashi exclaimed.

"What good is strength, if you have no one to protect?" Naruto asked.

"You, of all of us should know the answer to that. You seek strength so you can become noticed, and respected. I do not recall hearing anything dealing with someone to protect." Kakashi said mockingly.

"I've changed! Hinata is worth protecting. She took up my Nindo, fought to make herself more than a failure. She is worth it in my eyes! I rather die with her in my arms, instead of fighting to the death covered in blood." Naruto shouted in anger.

A revelation of Hinata fighting Neji came into view. Her heart failing and she's coughing up blood. Naruto was overcome with sorrow thinking of Hinata alone without him. Sound ninja lurking in the shadows waiting. Naruto remembered Sakura, remembered that her and Hinata had become friends. This calmed him a bit.

"Calm down, Naruto. We're only having a simple discussion. Besides, yelling will only get us killed in the middle of the night." Kakashi exclaimed in irritation.

"The boy has a point, Kakashi. Your life may have ended up like this because of your father, but you need to accept the love of someone besides the affection you get from that book." Gai added.

"What do you mean by attacking my book. "Sure, it helps my romance life a bit, but I just enjoy reading it. I don't need anything to cover a wound that doesn't exist." Kakashi said.

"That book is an erotic piece of smut." Naruto exclaimed in disgust. "I met Jiraiya, learned of the way he figures out his storyline. He peeks into the ladies bath and creates pornographic smut."

"You have little room to talk, Naruto. You're the one who created the "Ninja Centerfold" and the "Harem Jutsu" What right do you have to criticize my book, when you created a pointless Jutsu for you erotic pleasure." Kakashi said bitterly.

"What right do-" Naruto said.

"Hold on, Naruto. Allow me to explain." Sasuke said, coming to Naruto's aid. "You yourself said that Naruto had matured. He used to be an idiot. Going around performing the "Ninja Centerfold" all around the village. But he's matured pass that. He has become a fine ninja along with Lee and myself, and I now consider him a friend. So, Kakashi. What do you have to say about that?" Sasuke finished with cockiness.

"He's still incompetent. He has no rule of the basics. He knows very little about everything. He's worthless. To tell you the truth, I'm still wondering if he's even worth bringing into this mission. I'm still worried that he may very well die. In other words, Naruto, you know nothing, you understand nothing, and you'll become nothing." Kakashi finished in anger.

Before Naruto could react, Gai got up and sent Kakashi flying through the air with a kick. He proceeded by saying, "You have no right, Kakashi. Have you even seen his skills yet? He's improved so much. Jiraiya has taught him almost everything he knows. He could probably neat you with the power of the Nine-Tailed-Fox. Just because you feel cornered by the four of us, don't you have to lash out at one of your own students? Do you know how idiotic it makes you seem?" Gai finished.

"How would you know about Naruto's improvement?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw him with Jiraiya earlier. He looked different. As if he had a new found light within him. He has grown stronger. That light is still visible in my eyes right now, at this very moment. You only helped Sasuke with his training because he is like you. How unfair is that to Naruto?" Gai asked.

"How am I and Kakashi so similar?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"It's a slight similarity. Like your resentment toward your older brother, Itachi. He hated his father for a mistake he made." Gai said.

"What mistake would that be?" Naruto asked, now curious.

"His father, the "White Fang" was sent on a mission. He chose not to finish that mission out of the choices of allowing his comrades to die or let the mission fail. He chose to abort the mission. As a result the whole village hated his father. Even Kakashi himself hated his father. Soon after, the "White Fang" commited suicide. So your pasts are similar and your resentment towards a loved one of your family is what makes you similar." Gai explained.

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi said nothing. The shadows danced across their faces. The were all tired and filled with anger and anxiety. Lee having said nothing, felt like this was a lecture, and was enjoying the education.

After a moments reprieve, Kakashi picked the conversation back up, still siting where gai had kicked him. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I had no right. You've become a great ninja. In fact, once again, you've improved the most. Please forgive me." Kakashi said, a faint smile appearing behind his mask.

"Of course, Sensei. You've taught me a fair share of your techniques." Naruto replied.

The moment went quiet again. The shadows continued to dance along with the flames.

Gai was the first to speak, "Let us go to bed. We have used the day respectfuly, we are tired, and irratated. Before our argument picks up, we should go to bed. Agreed?" Gai finished.

They all agreed by getting up and heading for their tents. Kakashi gave one last sorry filled look at Naruto. Naruto feeling Kakashi's eyes upon him, turned around and looked at Kakashi and smiled. After that, they all went to bed.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Wow, I didn't plan on making Naruto and Kakashi have that argument. Well, that's all for now. I'd like to thank those of you who helped me with Kakashi's past. Thank you and good night.**


	11. Demons Awaken, A Sacrifice is Made

**A/N: Chapter 11, now running. I'm going to try and make this chapter long. Please review if you have any questions, advice, or further information on Naruto. I've only seen up to the battle between Orochimaru and Kabuto vs. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto. I didn't even see the outcome of that. Oh, and I just discovered something new. I've been spelling Guy's name wrong. I used to spell it like Gai. An easy mistake. I wish one of would have told me. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 11

Demons awaken, A Sacrifice is made

The next morning everyone awoke and prepared for their further actions that following evening. Kakashi was the first to speak after everyone had packed and was ready. "One more thing before we continue on. Guy, did you bring what I asked?"

"Yes, of course." Guy said as he pulled out three black suits.

Kakashi, after seeing the suits continued by saying, "These suits will be your uniforms from now on. Your normal clothes will not do for this mission. Guy and myself will wear them as well. Go on, put yours on."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee all put their new uniforms on. The black suits were all different compared to each others. Naruto's consisted of a black under shirt and a black hooded shirt itch a zipper. He also had goggles that looked very similar to his own pair. He got another head band that was black instead, along with black leather gloves branded with the Leaf Village symbol. He now wore black jeans, and black sandals.

Kakashi responded to Naruto's surprised look. "You wear the goggles on your forehead for easy access; they will allow you to see an enemy's chakra. Your suit allows you greater chakra control. Everything else should be obvious.

Sasuke got the same attire. He wore a black undershirt, along with a black hooded shirt. The only thing different was his gloves and his left hand. On his left hand were the normal white bandages with black locks. The same as the ones he wore in the fight against Gaara. His gloves were lined with brass nooks.

"Sasuke, your wardrobe helps with your Taijutsu skills, and allows you to perform the "Chidori" with greater strength." Kakashi added.

Lee had the same attire as Sasuke without his left arm band.

"Lee." Guy said. "Your suit will strengthen your Taijutsu as well. We made yours a bit sturdier so it won't break in battle due to your over load in strength."

Kakashi added, "Mine and Guy's are similar to yours, just in a bigger size." Kakashi and Guy removed their clothes to reveal their suits underneath. "Shall we continue on, then?"

"Wait, why are we wearing all black?" Naruto asked.

"It's for better camouflage. We'll be lingering in dark corridors while infiltrating the enemy's base." Kakashi answered.

"Okay." Naruto said satisfied with the answer.

"Sakura! I need your help! Treat the wounded over there!"

"Yes, of course, Tsunade-sensei." Sakura answered nervously.

The attack on Konoha had happen not four hours ago. Sakura was over at Hinata's along with Neji downstairs reading, when the attack happened. Five explosions went off in random areas of Konoha. Sakura and Hinata went downstairs to see what had happened. In the living room, Neji was fight seven chunin sound ninja. Using his "Rotation" he brought most of then down with a few jabs, and a couple of kunai knives returned. The other two remaining he took out with his "Genital Fist" technique. After Neji had finished, he released his "Byakugan" and headed over towards Sakura and Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hinata and Lady Sakura. Seems like a bit of smut has entered our home. Shall we take off to have tea with Tsunade?" Neji asked with a grin appearing on his face from his joke.

The three ninja took off towards the center of the village where the Hokage lived. Deflecting and dodging Kunai knives, Shuriken, and Senbon. Later, when they reached Tsunade's house, they got caught up in a fight between jounin sound ninja and Tsunade. Hinata was knocked out by a hard jab to the throat, by which, Neji took care of by taking out the sound ninja who had done it.

At the moment, Sakura has healed Hinata, and she's still unconscious. Neji had fallen from fatigue. He was awake, but to weak to fight and his feet and hands were numb from his rotation. Tsunade continued to fight alongside Iruka and Ibiki. The wounded were being taken care of by Sakura. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, and Kiba were all fighting a few yards away, and were unreachable for Sakura. Shikamaru, being the smartest was put in charge. After several complaints he took charge. Kiba and Akamaru were doing their "Man beast" technique, and were fighting as a team. Ino had earlier taken control over a sound ninja, and now surprised the other sound ninja by attacking them. Shikamaru looked after her body while he ordered the team. From time to time he would unleash his "Me and my Shadow" technique to either stop ninja in time for his teammates to attack or to attack fellow sound ninja. Shino was using his bugs to devour all of the sound ninja's chakra, killing dozens upon dozens. He had made the most progress in the battle. Choji was rolling around, crushing several ninja, and sometimes he would stop and enlarge his arm and wail on the sound ninja.

Their parents were off somewhere else fighting and using the same techniques. The Hidden Leaf Village was not going to lose without putting up a fight.

Naruto and company took off toward the sound village. At half way, they split up. Naruto and Kakashi. Guy, Lee, and Sasuke. They needed to get in without notice, as was put by Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto headed through the shadows of the village. It was sunset, and the village was tranquil. There were few people in the town But Naruto and Kakashi took the utmost care not to arouse suspicion or notice. They soon reached their destination. Kakashi, after looking for hours, gave up and kicked the door in. This blunt tactic was the best he could in a situation like this.

On the other side of the door were to sound ninja guards. Kakashi took them out in ease with two kunai knives to their heads. Naruto followed hastily behind, taken in the grotesque sight. They soon came to the third floor, where they were confronted by a ninja. The man known as Sakuya Kira came forth. He wore a black kimono, as if he were a samurai, rather than a ninja. He had the Katana at his side. His eyes devouring Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright, alright. Welcome. You shall not pass." With that he withdrew his Katana.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called as they both scattered to opposite side of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'll leave him to you! Use the Fox Demon!" with that, Kakashi sped off to the opposite, hardly given Naruto, or Sakuya a chance to say anything.

"Fine then! First up, I kill a kid. Then the great copy-ninja, Kakashi!" with this, Sakuya charged Naruto.

Naruto, without thinking, summoned a huge toad. Who, in turn, struck Sakuya with his tongue and sent him flying. Immediately, he got up and resumed his battle.

"I wasn't planning on a kid being so tactical. I may have to waste some chakra on you, kid." Sakuya said mockingly.

"Oh yeah, I might not even need to use my demon." Naruto shot back.

"And what is this little "demon" of yours, kid?"

"The names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"

"If you survive, I may put some effort in remembering such a worthless name." Sakuya said as he charged once more.

You never learn, now do ya?"

Naruto threw some kunai knives. Sakuya deflected them with his katana. Sakuya then performed his big move. Sakuya stopped. He made the sign for the shadow clone Jutsu. "Shadow clone Jutsu." He called out. Fifteen Sakuya with katana's, came flying towards Naruto. Along with his shadow clones, he added the chakra to his feet for more speed.

Naruto decided now was a good time for his demon chakra. He called upon it….Nothing came. "What th-?" was all Naruto could get out before Sakuya's attack befell him. Slash upon slash. Naruto felt indescribable pain. What remained of his corpse fell to the floor.

"Damn kid. Death called for you! That doesn't mean you had to answer!" Sakuya said laughing while walking off towards the door Kakashi had left through.

Before Sakuya left, time seem to have frozen. Thoughts went through Naruto's mind. '_Is this it? This is where this pathetic life of mine ends? Hinata…I'm sorry. I failed you as a lover. Please forgive me………NO! This is not how it ends!'_

Naruto's mind trailed off to a wet, sewer like, corridor. As if he knew where to go, he walked, turned left at a tunnel. He then realized that this was where the demon fox was sealed. "Hey! You piece of shit demon! Where are you?!"

"Isn't obvious, you little shit!" The demon fox called back in a growl. "Behind the barred prison you idiot."

"What do you think you're doing? Where's my rent? It's long pass due!"

"I don't know what you mean? I owe no mortal, any kind of debt."

"Don't fuck with me! I know you know the condition my body is in right now. Give me your power."

"No…I've been thinking. Maybe, just maybe. If you died, I would be reborn into another body. A body that belongs to me."

"Don't be an idiot! You know you'll die right alongside me! Give me the power, or I'll force it out of you!"

"BY DOING WHAT!!! YOU THINK YOU COULD LAY A FINGER ON ME!!!"

"Damn straight! This is my body, my rules! Got a problem with that, then just die right now."

"Heh, again, you have more spunk than I thought possible. You owe me one. I will be the one to kill you, child!" the demon finished.

With that, the floor rose up and swallowed Naruto into it. Naruto reappeared in the room where he was executed. Time did not pass, when he got up, Sakuya turned to face him.

"How the Hell did you survive!?"

"That is not important, you fool." Naruto said in his demonic/sinister whisper. "Because, I'm gonna kill you!!"

Naruto's teeth grew with sharp points. His nails grew into claws. His hair grew into a beast's mane. His red chakra engulfed him. Claws on the ready, he attacked Sakuya. Sakuya was not ready for this "kids" sudden spark of strength. Naruto sped over to him, with his right hand raised to slash out at him. Sakuya, in a split second, slashed at Naruto. Naruto was gone before he knew what had happened. Naruto came up from behind him. He struck Sakuya's back with his claws. Sakuya felt the burn of the chakra against his skin. He yelled in pain.

"Aaahhh. What the hell did you do to me? You smart-ass little fuck!"

Within seconds, Naruto had already passed by Sakuya and struck him down with his last strike. Blood covered the floor. Naruto returned to his original self. He walked away, without remorse, towards the door where Kakashi had entered long before.

Lee, Sasuke, and Guy were having trouble. They had not reached the base Naruto and Kakashi were located. They were being confronted by thousands of sound ninja. Lee and Guy were using all the Taijutsu they could muster. Sasuke was using his "Fireball" jutsu the most. He used his "Chidori" every once and a while. Sasuke's Sharingan was active. He saw all of their jutsu's, and it frightened him. To see so many different ninja techniques at once.

"Sasuke, Lee. I'm sorry to have gotten you into this mess. Hyaa!! It's my fault that we got caught. Urraaa!!

"NO, SENSEI!! IT is my fault for being weak! I will not let you down! Leaf Village Hidden Lotus!! Leaf Hurricane!! Lee destroys many of the ninja. Ripping them limb from limb.

"NO, LEE!!" Sasuke and Guy screamed.

"I am sorry, sensei, Sasuke!!! Primary Lotus!!" Lee performed his technique on many of the ninja. More than one ninja at a time for some.

"Not enough, eh?! Fine! The Third Gate, Gate of Life, open!!"

"Lee!! Goddammit!! Lee, don't, I rather die!!" Guy screamed with tears running down his face.

Aaahhhh!! Eaahhh!! The Fourth Gate, Gate of Pain….Open!! Aahhh!!!... I'll destroy every last one of you for my Sensei!!!"

Lee jumped into the air and threw himself to the ground. Knocking over 500 hundred of the ninja away.

"Guy! His muscles are tearing themselves apart!!" Sasuke yelled.

"The Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing…Open!!! Aahhh!!! And for the finale!! Hidden Lotus!!!"

Lee was left standing in the middle of a field of corpses. Blood stained and destroyed, Lee turned around and smiled, he gave his usual thumbs up and said, and "The handsome Blue Beast strike again!" afterwards, Lee passed out and fell to the ground. Guy and Sasuke ran to his aid.

"Damn it!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed.

"I knew you could beat him, Naruto! Uurrraaaa!!" Kakashi pushed aside the huge Subake. Subake had several bruises upon his body.

"What did you do to him, Kakashi-sensei?"

"That took seven "Lightning Blades". My left arm is numb. And my right leg was crushed by him. I don't know how much more use I can be, Naruto."

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. Rest, we have plenty of time." Naruto said reassuredly.

"On the contrary, you have very little time." Said an impatient Shizune Adane. "Your village is under attack, as we speak, your village is being destroyed."

"Than I should make this fast." Naruto said as his red chakra flowed through him.

"Naruto, control yourself!" Kakashi warned.

"Don't worry, I have complete control. In fact, I think I'm going to rip her to bits and pieces. Just like what I did to Sakuya Kira. Get the picture sensei?" Naruto asked in his demon voice.

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered.

"So, you're telling me that this brat beat Sakuya? Don't fuck with me. You're not nearly strong enough, kid." Shizune said while laughing.

"That's funny. Sakuya said the same thing before I tore him apart with these very claws."

"Why you!"

Sakura! We can't hold them off for much longer! We need Neji's and your help! Wake him!" Tsunade yelled.

"On it! Sensei!! Hinata isn't where we left her!!"

"What!! Dammit, this isn't good!!"

To Be Continued…………

**A/N: How'd you like that? This is my longest chapter yet. Okay, before I go on to the next chapter. Can some one tell me the move Naruto learns from Jiraiya? The one where he uses rubber balls and balloons for practice. While you're at it, can you tell me Sasuke's and Itachi's moves? I could have some fun with them. Review if you wish.**


	12. Death, War, and Murder

**A/N: Enjoy chapter 12. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 12

Death, War, and Murder

"Hey. Wake up." A dark figure spoke. "Hey, little princess. You need to wake up now."

"Nuh." Hinata said in deliriousness.

"Damn it." Kabuto said as he emerged from within the shadows. He placed his hand, while glowing with chakra, onto Hinata's forehead. She awoke immediately.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata said in a weak voice.

"Nothing special, just sit back and be a good hostage." Kabuto responded.

"W-who are y-you. W-wait, I-I aw you at the chunin exams!" Hinata said in amazement.

"Correct. You can call me Kabuto for now. Just stay here for a while. I just thought I should wake before I lost you." Kabuto said with little care.

"That would have been an amateur's mistake, Kabuto. I doubt you would have allowed it. So stop trying to scare the poor girl." Said a sinister voice from deep within the shadows.

"As you say, Lord Orochimaru."

"Guy! We're being surrounded!" Sasuke yelled.

I know, I know. But we need to take care of Lee first." Guy responded.

"I'm sorry, Guy. I can't hold off all these sound ninja. I need your help, drop Lee where he is. We can't take him anywhere at the moment." Sasuke responded.

"H-he's r-r-right. Do-n't worry about me…Guy-sensei." Lee said as he removed himself from Guy's arms.

"Lee!! Don't move!" Guy yelled.

"I-If i-it's for my friend, or my loved ones. H-how can I rest w-when they fight for me. I won't here of it." Lee said as he staggered into fighting position. "Hidden…L-lotus!! Lee screemed once more."

Lee jumped into the air, followed by several sound ninja. He peered at them with eyes of hate. Counting each of them and observing them. He then swerved to his right, and disappeared. In a blink of an eye, several sound ninja fell in either pieces or badly bruised bodies.

"I can't hold this any longer!! The Third Gate: Gate of Life!!" Lee said while repeating his technique. "Leaf Hurricane!!"

Lee flew across the battle field, spinning with roundhouse kicks knocking any enemy in the way. He then stopped. He turned and sped off towards a group, with lightning speed, he trampled them with a series of punches and kicks. "Da-amn…it!! Still not enough, eh?!! The Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain!! And why not one more!! The Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing!!! Ahhhh!" Lee sprang forth knocking waves and waves of sound ninja off to who knows where. Kicking heads off, ripping limbs apart, and impaling random sound ninja. "Ugh! Ahhh!! Eeaahhh!!"

"Lee!!!" was all Guy could yell after Sasuke and himself being left speechless to see Lee destroy himself.

Lee, about to finish the enemy ranks off, shuddered, as his arms shredded open. Blood decorating the sky and forest. "Ugh! Eaaahhh!! Ahhhh!" Lee cried out.

"Are you ready little one? Let's begin." Shizune said as she pulled her claymore from behind her back.

"Not a normal weapon for a shinobi, eh, Naruto?" Kakashi said in a riddle like tone.

"Whatever!" Naruto shot back in his demon voice. "Whatever you choose to do. No matter what you do. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Frightened, Shizune swung her claymore at Naruto, using chakra to increase her grip, strength, and speed. She swung violently at Naruto. Naruto, being the demon he is, dodged every strike with ease, trying to devise a plan.

_Damn it! I can't get at her! Think! What has Jiraiya thought me! Ah-ha! I've got it._ Naruto thought as he dodged Shizune.

Naruto stepped back, out of range of Shizune's attacks, and brought his chakra to the center of his palm. He brought out his red chakra, forcing to spin with great force. Before Shizune could tell what he was doing, he ran forward, with his arm stretched back behind him. He struck Shizune with a tremendous force in her chest. Blowing a hole within her torso, the sending her flying in a spinning motion. Shizune fell before him, blood pouring out of her.

"You have one chance. I'll let you live." Naruto said with superiority.

"Naruto! Don't give her any chance. Strike her down, now!" Kakashi yelled from his spot.

"Well! What will it be?!" Naruto asked.

"You really are a fool, aren't you? I may die, but I'll bring you, and sentimentalism with me!" Shizune said as she soaked her hands in her own blood. Then made a couple of unreadable hand signs. "I summon thee! The black winged Shinigami! Ryomi! Kill him! I present to you my soul, and his!" Shizune yelled.

"Naruto! Move!" Kakashi yelled as he performed his sealing jutsu. "Fujahoin: The Sealing of the Demon!"

Naruto moved in time to see a black streak of Kakashi's doing come forth and devour the Shinigami, Ryomi.

"Grrraaahhhh!!" Ryomi roared.

"D-did it work." Kakashi asked with the utmost unsurity.

"Lee!! Speak to me!" Guy yelled with Lee in his arms.

Lee had finished of the entire sound ninja's defense. His arms, legs, and torso were all torn open from his techniques. He had collapsed where he landed.

"Lee!! Answer me Lee!" Guy yelled once more.

"G-guy-s-sense-ei. I'm g-glad you and S-sasuke are alright. I can rest peacefully…Now that I'm sure I succeeded." Lee said as he passed out. Never to awaken again.

L-leeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Guy yelled out to the world while crying.

"It is time, Kabuto. The fall of Konoha, is certain this time. No one, not even the fifth Hokage will stop me." Orochimaru said in triumph, as he watched over the last of the Konoha ninja fight.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. Yes, the time has finally come." Kabuto said in a dry sinister voice.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Sorry it's gonna have to be a short chapter. I can't stay up any longer. Can anyone tell me if Orochimaru ever gets his arms back. How bout some of the names for Kabuto's attacks. Tsunade's?**


	13. The Nine Tails of the Demon Fox

**A/N: Haven't written anything in a while. Thought I should. Please review, I really like to hear what you'd like to say. Now, change of subject, as RasenganFin said, I checked out wikipedia. (I have no idea if I spelt that right just now) It supplied me with more than enough information. I stayed up all night (on a school night) to read most of the info on Naruto. Hope you enjoy. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters created my Kishimoto-san.**

**Last time, on A Night of Romance: **"It is time, Kabuto. The fall of Konoha, is certain this time. No one, not even the fifth Hokage will stop me." Orochimaru said in triumph, as he watched over the last of the Konoha ninja fight.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. Yes, the time has finally come." Kabuto said in a dry sinister voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A Night of Romance

Chapter 13

The Nine Tails of the Demon Fox

Smoke flying all over, destruction surrounds us, we pear into nothingness, thinking _'Did it work? Have we succeeded?' _When in the end, you see two demonic eyes staring directly upon you. Seeing this bloodlust, you step back, fearing this demon.

"K-kakashi-sensei? How did this thing survive that?" Naruto asked in his demonic voice.

"Naruto! Now's your only chance! Run!!" Kakashi yelled.

"Don't risk your life for my own, Kakashi-sensei. I can handle it." Naruto growled as he released more of the fox-demon's charka.

"R-ryomi!! Attack, now!! Rip him to shreds!" Shizune screamed.

The huge black-winged figure spead towards Naruto. Claws stretched outward, ready to kill. Naruto heads straight for Ryomi, his claws outstretched as well. Him, releasing his demons chakra, two of the tails already revealed, showing his strength being increased to the fullest.

Naruto stepped back for a split second; he released his "Great Ball Spiraling Sphere" technique onto the demon. "This oughta take care of you!"

The dark purple, swirling ball of chakra appeared, amidst the red chakra surrounding Naruto. "Time for this to end! Now!" Naruto yelled in his demon voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It is time, Kabuto. Release him. Release Manda!!" Orochimaru yelled in his wheeze-like voice.

"As you command, my lord." Kabuto responded as he placed a scroll down, blood trickling down his fore-fingers.

As soon as he did so, clouds of smoke engulfed them all. A huge dark figure appeared to be moving. A dark purple, huge snake came fourth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tsunade! What shall I do about Hinata?" Sakura called to her.

"We can't get her now! We can only hope she's okay, Sakura! I'm sorry." Tsunade said as she threw off sound ninja with her abnormal strength. Occasionally using her medical jutsu to destroy their organ's functions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Orochimaru!!!" called the huge snake, called Manda. "I swore I'd kill you next time you summoned me! Don't think I won't hesitate!!" Manda said as he charged Orochimaru with great speed.

"Now hold on, Manda. After all, I brought you a gift and everything. Couldn't you forgive me this one time?" Orochimaru said in his sinisterly convincing voice.

"What have you brought me?" Manda asked, his anger subsiding.

"A young heir to the Hyuga clan's main branch. I'm sure her Kekkei Genkai will bring you great wonders." Orochimaru yelled.

"Let me see." Manda said as he slithered forth. "If you dare try to fool me, Orochimaru, I'll kill still. I think I'd even take my time to torcher you!"

"As you wish, Manda."

Manda's skinny tongue came forward towards Hinata. His tongue enclosing her. He was about to kill her when a blade came down on his tongue, blood shooting out of the sliced tongue.

"Manda! You might not want to eat this young girl! You'll have more than me on your ass, if you do!" Gama-Bunta's voice boomed outwards.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lord Hokage!!" yelled some random ninja. "Theirs a snake and a toad fighting at the gate entrance!!"

"I understand! Katsuya! I summon you! Come forth and aid me in battle!" Tsunade yelled.

As she did so, a huge blue glob came forth from her scroll, from which she used to summon him with. The slug queen moved towards the fight with Tsunade atop her back. Within a whisper, Tsunade said, "So, Jiraiya has chosen to join us. About time he got off his lazy ass."

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Short? So what? I have no time at the moment. Oh, and those periods are for separation, of course. I've been using dashes or whatever they're called. They didn't show up, so I'll use periods. Review if you wish.**


	14. One Last Farewell

**A/N: Another update, I know, it's so soon. I don't know how long I can make this, but I'll try to reach an acceptable point. I have no idea if I spelled the title right on this chapter. Please, just bear with me. Enjoy. Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 14

One Last Farewell

"Nuh." Hinata said as she awoke.

As Hinata awoke, she could hardly open her eyes. All she could manage, was a slight squint. The world appeared to be rumbling beneath her body.

"Glad to see you're awake, young lady." Jiraiya exclaimed with bitter happiness. "Please, lie down, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"W-where are we? Why is the ground shaking?" Hinata asked.

"Hmmm, well, that would be becouse of my good friend, Gamma-Bunta. Your on his back right now." Jiraiya said with a hint of humor coming from him.

"Why am I on his back?" Hinata asked in a daze.

"For your safty, of course. Now, please, can you saty right here? It might get a little more bumpy, but just bear with it. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Jiraiya, you idiot! I need your help!" Tsunade yelled as her and her slug queen fought Manda.

"Okay, okay." Jiraiya said in annoyance. "Gamma-Bunta! Please, can you asist our good friend, Katsuya?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Only this one favor, Jiraiya. I remain in control on later summonings." Came a booming voice that frightened Hinata, who just fell back asleep form the exoustion of battle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke?" Guy called, Lee in his arms.

"Yeah?"

"We need to burn Lee's body now. Understand?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, please, can you go get some leaves to start the fire? I want a few-"

"I understand, Guy. Please, don't let me keep your tears back." Sasuke said in the most caring voice he could muster.

As Sasuke left, he could here Guy breaking into tears. When Sasuke was out of sight, he heard Guy say his "I'm sorry's" and his "Please forgive me's." This made Sasuke sick. He knew he wasn't supposed to hear this. He couldn't bear it. As he finished, he decided to think of a way to tell Guy off. To stop his crying and resentment. And to furthermore, end his disgust. He returned to see Guy in his same position, asking Lee not to leave him. Sasuke, with wood in his hands, and leaves in his pack, stopped next to him. He emptied the items he brought.

As he worked, he finally thought of something to say, "Selfishness doesn't really seem to suit you, Guy."

"What do you mean, you arrogant little bastard? Show some repect when adressing me."

"I mean, when you ask him to stay here with you, only for your sake, it's selfish. You're better off letting him go, sending off to paradise. Don't you agree, Guy?"

"You have no right!" Guy yelled. "I would have rather died, then allow him to die."

"Maybe you should have died. But, then he would have been the one mourning, correct? But that not the case at all. What has happened, has happened. Theres nothing you can do, but to move forward."

"Your right." Guy said.

That was the last thing said. They gather the leave and wood together. Set fire to it, and bided ther friend farewell. Sasuke stared at the splendid ninja that he had grown attached to, had allowed a special form of respect grown o to him. One of the few ninja Sasuke had respected, was now dead. His corpes dissappearing before him. With one last farewell, Lee's remains, were now no longer apart of this world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Blood dripping, darkness consuming hearts of the weak. Two being's face to face. One a demon, and one a demon's posession. Both of their hands consumed within each other's chests. More blood drips. Ryomi falls with one last growl. Naruto stagers, the demon fox already healing his wounds. Kakashi leaps and holds him upright.

"Wah!" Naruto gasps.

"Easy, Naruto. The fights over, you've won." Kakashi said.

Naruto passed out, falling into Kakashi's arms. Fatigue placing a heavy spell upon him. Kakashi dragged Naruto to a corner of the room.

"This is not over!" Shizune screamed. "I have not died yet, I can still kill you!"

"Who're you trying to kid? That summoning took every last bit of your chakra. I don't need very much to finish you off." Kakashi sadi with a sense of superiority over his tone of voice.

"Finished, eh?" Shizune said as she pulled her claymore out of it's case on her back.

She balanced it upon the joint of her rists. Kakashi took out a kunai knife, then put it back.

"You're swaying back and forth, Shizune. You can hardly stand up, let alone swing that blade of yours." Kakashi said.

"Whatever, just finish me." Shizune said as she fell to the ground.

"First off, I want some answers. Is Orochimaru, once again, part of this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Shizune stated as she pulled out a kunai knife and slit her own throut. "You might…want to hu-rry. Your village may not be able to hold off much longer." Shizune said through the blood drippind out of her mouth before dying.

"You know, the funny thing is, I might have let you live. After I tortured you of course." Kakasshi said with a grin that could not be seen from behind his mask.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kakashi!" Guy called out as he saw Kakashi appearing from within a building. Naruto slung on his back.

"Guy? We need to hurry. The village is under attack."

"Is Naruto Okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, he just wasted a bit of his chakra, along with two jounin. He needs to rest, that's all." Kakashi answered.

"That's good." Guy said in a response.

"Guy, where's Lee?" Kakashi asked.

"He's in our hearts, Kakashi. His spring of youth has been taken by the Gods." Guy said in a façade of happiness.

"I'm sorry, Guy." Kakashi said.

"Don't be. He died more than a splendid ninja." Guy finished.

"Lee…" Naruto whispered, now awake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn it!" Sakura whispered.

She stood among a group of Konoha ninja right now, surrounded by Sound ninja. Kiba, Ino, Asuma, Choji, and many other ninja could be seen in the crowd. Many ninja were falling, and Sakura couldn't keep healing all those with nonfatile wounds, while trying to protect herself.

All the ninja froze, they then started to rise to the tips of their toes, and put their hands over their heads. "Hope that helps." Shikamaru Nara said from behind all the sound ninja. "Shino! Can you use your bugs for the rest?"

"Of course." Shino responded.

"Bugs?" said one of the sound ninja.

It was to late for a warning, the Kikaichu Parasitic Beetles swarmed over them all, devouring their chakra.

"Great work, Shino." Called Kiba.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jiraiya, can you use your blade to help seal shut his mouth, again?" Tsunade called.

"Maybe, depends on how stupid this snake is." Jiraiya responded.

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Still Short, I know. Longer, but short. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter of mine. Many more to come. I already know how to end this, I just need to work my way to my destination, correct. Review if you wish.**

**It's right here, if you want to review.**

**\/**


	15. Death: Konoha's Loss of Another Hokage

**A/N: This one, hopefully, I can make the longest. Just so you know, this book will end soon. It will have a great ending, trust me. But, there is room for a second book. I could put it in here, but, it just wouldn't feel right. Review, tell me what you think. I'll think of a name for book 2, I'll tell you in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 15

Death: Konoha's Loss of Another Hokage

"Lee…" Naruto said in a groggy whisper as he passed out once again.

"Guy, we have a problem." Kakashi stated, now remembering the going-ons over at Konoha, "Konohagakure is under attack."

"Sasuke! Do you still have the transceiver?" Guy asked.

"Of course."

"Have you made any contact with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't get a chance, we were surrounded most of the time." Sasuke answered.

"Well, try it now." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, okay." Sasuke said as he pulled out the black phone like object, "Sakura! Are you there Sakura?"

Nothing……………….

"No answer, that's not good." Guy said.

"Doesn't matter; let's continue before it's too late." Kakashi answered with annoyance in his tone.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Guy, and Naruto atop Kakashi's back, all ran off into the trees.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean, if he's that stupid?" Tsunade called out.

"I mean what I mean. We've done it once; I doubt we could pull it off a second time." Jiraiya answered.

"Try at least."

"Whatever."

"Instead of arguing, you should focus on this fight." Manda said as he charged after Tsunade and Jiraiya.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"I want you to take out the other ninja down their. They're mostly genin, I doubt a jonin would have any effect on you, anyway." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes, right away, my lord." Kabuto responded.

"Wait, Kabuto. Try to enjoy yourself. No need to be serious all the time. Just let loose, and watch the pinwheel spin, know what I mean?"

"Yes… of course." Said Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses to reveal an evil look to match the grin on his face.

"Good…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good work, Shino!" Kiba called.

The Kikaichu insects disappeared within Shino's body. A grotesque sight to those not accustomed to battle.

"Sakura… behind you." Shino said in his hollow voice, just above a whisper.

Sakura turned to see Kabuto coming right at her. Sakura grunted as she was blasted in the chest with Kabuto destructive medical Ninjutsu. A few gasps from those around her. Kabuto jumped back, he was met by Shikamaru's shadow.

"Gottcha!" Shikamaru gasped, his use of the Shadow Possession Technique taking effect on his chakra supply.

"I wouldn't assume that, if I were you." Said Kabuto.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Kabuto, slowly, but surely, started to move, quivering under the weight of the possession jutsu. He soon recovered control, Shikamaru's shadow still beneath him, and ran towards Shikamaru. Before he reached him, a shadow came out of nowhere and stopped Kabuto in his tracks. Two possession jutsu working against him, Kabuto remained paralyzed.

"Sorry if I was tardy for the party." His father boasted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tsunade! Move!" Jiraiya yelled.

It did not help. Manda met Tsunade and Katsuya head on, with his fangs out-stretched; the slug queen was no more within seconds, leaving Tsunade to fall. Orochimaru leaped, his arms out stretched. He caught Tsunade with both of his arms.

"Maybe you should have that little deal I presented to you. with a yes. You could have gotten your loved ones back." Orochimaru taunted while carrying Tsunade bridal style.

"Bite me!"

"Don't be in such a hurry to die Tsunade. I could have some real fun with, or even in that little body of yours. But I truly see nothing small here…" Orochimaru said as he groped Tsunade's right breast.

"You little ass!" Tsunade said as she struggled in Orochimaru's grasp.

Tsunade broke free and dropped hundreds of feet to her death.

"Manda! Eat her if you wish. I told you not to be in such a hurry to die Tsunade." Said Orochimaru.

"You bastard, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya spoke, "Gamma Bunta as fast as you can, grab her!"

"I'll do my best!!!" Gamma Bunta roared.

The huge toad threw himself in their direction. Tsunade still falling activated her medical jutsu.

"If you're going to have me eaten, I'm taking the fucking snake with me, Orochimaru!" she yelled as she continued to fall.

Manda, choosing to ignore her yells, engulfed Tsunade within his mouth. A few moments later, Jiraiya haven already stopped, Manda began to choke up blood. Manda, after gagging for a while, finally fell upon the earth.

"Great work, Tsunade, my beloved. I will join you as soon as my work is done. Just wait for me on the other side." Jiraiya whispered to himself.

"Well, that is a great relief. I thought I would have to kill Manda myself. But our dear Tsunade has done me a great favor by doing it herself." Said Orochimaru, "Please congratulate her for me when you see her on the other side."

"I will… after I slit your throat." Said Jiraiya as he gazed upon Orochimaru with hate filled eyes.

"Oh my, have I hurt the big bad Toad Sage. Or should I call you the Pervy Sage like that Nine-tailed brat?" Orochimaru teased.

"No, that name, I reserve for him, my pupil, and a son that I will never have."

"Oh, lord. You consider that poor excuse for a ninja your son? You truly amuse me, Jiraiya, my old friend."

"We'll see who ends up laughing in the end."

"We will, wont we, Jiraiya?"

……………………………………………………………………………………...

"I can see it; the village is just up ahead!" Naruto cheered, now awake after two days of rest.

The four ninja had been traveling for three days. Sadly, the fastest time they could get on foot. But it left them all fully rested and prepared.

"Quiet, Naruto!" Kakashi whispered, "We have eyes on us, don't let them see we know. That means don't look around at them, Naruto."

"Yes sir." Naruto whispered.

Sound ninja busted out of the trees before any of them had time to notice. Guy took two by the legs. He then proceeded by swinging them around, knocking more sound ninja off their feet. Sasuke evaded their attacks; he released his fireball jutsu on them once he got them in a group. Kakashi pulled out two kunai knives and slit ones throat, stabbed another in the back of the head. Lastly, Naruto called upon his clones, and struck them all out with his Rasengan technique, by attacking with each clones using Jiraiya's technique.

"Good warm-up." Sasuke said breath running in and out on him.

"Don't act cocky, Sasuke. They were easy because they were weak. Show them some respect by not saying a thing." Said Guy with a huge thumbs up, "In other words, be the big man who walks away."

"Whatever."

"Guy, Sasuke; you're being left behind." Kakashi said from afar at the village's gate.

The four of them proceeded on through the gates. What awaited them was the shock of their lives.

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Not as long as I wanted, but it'll do, right? I've had a review that has asked me to redo some of my stories for "A Night of Romance" Question is, do you want me to redo them? The reviewer even asked me to change the name of Shizune to Shizane or something. Due to the resemblance to Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. Of course, along with the change of that name, I will rewrite the story and make corrections, and change some of the writing. Review if you have suggestions. I am a 14 year old, in my last year of middle school. I do not know everything about literature. So please, tell me about my mistakes. I mean list them, chapter, paragraph, or whatever. But, I must warn you, if you do indeed, want me to redo these chapters, you'll have to wait quite some time before I get my own computer. I don't know when I'll get it, but I hope it's soon. Again, review if you wish, give me your advice. (I hate these smiley faces. They make me want to throw up.)**


	16. Wrath

**A/N: I haven't thought of a name yet. I still need more reviews for me to do anything. If I don't get any reviews, I'll only do things I think suit the story. Unless you're pleased so far, I suggest you review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 16

Wrath

Have you ever come across something that has changed your view on life? Have you ever come across a sight, which caused you so much pain, that you began to fear this so called "sight"? If so, what did you do? How did you respond to this Hellish sight? If you did escape it, what emotion, if any, did you feel? If you are a normal human being, you would have felt one emotion, or… could this really be called an emotion? I think it could be summed up into one sin. Only one sin. This sin is called wrath.

Wrath: the only sin that acts as a double edged blade. This force of anger can cause you to become reckless, and act without thought. Even an adrenalin rush will bring out your true strength. But, it still dulls your blade. It will cause you to lose focus, and lose all thought. This will result into death…

"No…" Naruto whispered.

"What happened?" Kakashi whispered.

"No!" Naruto yelled, "No!"

"Neji!" Guy yelled as he ran over to a pile of wreckage, "Neji!?"

Guy started to pull out a bloody body. Hardly recognizable as Neji.

"Neji." Guy whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I-I can mana-age. It's only my arm… that's severely damaged." Neji said between gasps of pain.

"Nonsense, you need to lie down, and rest." Guy said with the utmost passion.

"I rather die standing… than die lying down." Neji answered.

"That's a fool's logic! You need to rest! You can explain everything that happened while you rest." Kakashi responded before Guy could.

"No, Kakashi. He shouldn't even talk in this condition." Said Guy.

"Treat his wounds and shut up. It'll help if he doesn't get interrupted by nonsense." Kakashi answered with cruelty.

"But-"

"Its okay, Guy. I can handle it." Neji said within a whisper.

"Hmmmm. Fine, whatever. Sasuke, lay down your sleeping bag." Guy ordered.

Sasuke was standing over by Naruto. Both of their faces hidden by their hair. Fists clenched, teeth being grinded, on the brink of insanity, Sasuke and Naruto disobeyed every word they heard.

"Sasuke! Your bag!" repeated Guy.

Sasuke took off his pack and threw it at Guy, who, in turn, caught it with ease.

"Sasuke! Mind yourself, now!" Kakashi yelled.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled suddenly.

"Yeah."

"What happened to all the others?"

I was knocked out for most of the fight, but I woke up right after the sound ninja left the building we were in. They didn't notice me and blew up the building. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in rubble. I saw them run towards the south gate." Neji said with more ease as he got use to the pain.

"Thank you, that was more than enough." Naruto said as he looked up towards Neji. He now had the eyes of the fox-demon in him, "Ready Sasuke?"

"Damn straight! Those bastards will die by my hands!"

"You'll have to kill them before I do, then." Naruto responded in an arrogant tone.

"Is that a challenge?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course."

"Fine then."

"Sasuke! Naruto! Get control over yourselves! Think before you act!" Kakashi yelled.

"I'll think as I act!" Naruto yelled.

"You fools!" Kakashi yelled, "Have I taught you nothing?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A white haired man limped down the destroyed streets of Konoha, blood dripping from his shoulder.

"Damn it! How could I have allowed myself to fail?" the toad sage thought to himself, "Tsunade is dead, and I can't summon Gamma Bunta again. Orochimaru has won. Against me, at least. I still have one more role to play before my pathetic life ends."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Think you can control that demon of yours? I don't want to have to kill you, if you get out of control."

"Only if you can control that attitude of yours." Naruto called back, "Enough with the chat. Let's begin."

"Let's end!"

Naruto and Sasuke both continued on towards the south gate. Red flames devouring Naruto. Sasuke's Sharingan activated, his chakra flowing in his feet to keep up with Naruto.

They leapt from building to building. They saw the south gate when they heard an eerie voice.

"Hey, demon-boy. What's the hurry?"

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Orochimaru leapt into the sky, he sent swarm of snakes from his arms, while calling out, "Striking Snake Technique!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, "Allow me to get rid of these PESTS!"

Naruto jumped and used his claws to tear away at all the snakes. Their bodies fell to pieces and dropped to Sasuke's feet. Naruto didn't stop there; he landed on a building and launched himself back into the air towards Orochimaru.

In turn, Orochimaru rushed towards him head on, "Foolish demon-boy! I know exactly what I'll do to you!"

Orochimaru forced dark chakra to his hand. He then palmed Naruto in the gut, while saying, "Art of Sealing! Release!"

Naruto was shocked, he thought Orochimaru would try and seal his demon. Why release it?

Naruto fell to the ground. A few seconds later, the red chakra rushed into the air. Naruto body, hardly even visible, began to transform. A demon's voice came from nowhere, "Transformation Jutsu!"

Naruto's body grew; red fur began to take root on his flesh. Soon afterwards, he became the Nine-Tailed Fox. Teeth snarling, eye's glaring, he took one look at the city, and knew what he wanted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jiraiya, still walking, looked up to see the demon-fox. His final role was being thrown into action, "Their it is, Sarutobi-sensei. There's my final act. I will perform the forbidden jutsu, and kill Orochimaru with his own trap. Releasing the Nine-Tailed Fox will prove to be his down-fall!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura!"

"Neh"

Sakura looked up to see Hinata looking at her.

"Hinata?" Sakura said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I arrived h-here, a little bit later than you guy's. I was captured by Orochimaru."

"How did you know his name?"

"That's what everyone is t-talking about in this c-cell." Hinata said nervously, "Am I supposed to not know?"

"No, no. I was just surprised."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Things coming to an end. Falling apart, and then coming back together. The pain is only just beginning. A demon released. A snake ready to kill. A Toad Sage at his limit. And everyone living thing fighting to, obviously, living. How will we face this new threat? We could hold our heads high, with pride, but only have them cut off in the end. Or we could await death. It's your choice. I have mine set, already. Shall we begin?

To Be Continued

**A/N: I really wanted to make this long, but, alas, I have a head-ache, I'm tired, and my stomach is giving out on me. In other words, I'm sick. Please, review. Tell me what you think. I still haven't thought of a name. Give me a suggestion.**

_**AAA**_

_** AAA **_

**_AAAAAAAAA_**

_**AAA **_

**_AA A AAAAAA_**

_**AA A AA AA**_

**_AA A AA AA AA_**

**_AA A AAA AA_**

**_AA A AA_**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_


	17. One's Struggle with Life

**A/N: More reviews, now! I want reviews! I will not finish this, if you do not review! This is either the third to last, or the second to last chapter. You will miss out on the ending if I do not get enough reviews. I can see the last chapter; I will just submit it as a document. And none of you have told me of what you think of creating a second book, to match this one. Tell me what you're thinking. If you are all pleased with everything, then tell me so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 17

One's Struggle with Life

How can these beings struggle with life, when it's bound to fail them? They could just stop, and meet each other on the other side. Or, do they, unconsciously know? Know that when they die, it's the end. There is no eternity. There is no God. If there is, he is sure one Hell of a cruel one. A cruel God of violence. That sounds about right. Or is it punishment? That's for you to figure out.

"_I must stop myself! I do not want to kill them! I do not want to kill anyone!"_

"_But what of your rage earlier?"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_You know who I am. I have been with you your whole life."_

"_Oh. What do you want?"_

"_I want to be free, but since I have control, I'll enjoy myself."_

"_How will you do that?"_

"_By killing, of course."_

"_Why do you enjoy killing?"_

"_Because, I'm a destroyer. That's my role. I must play my part in this 'Pinwheel' called 'Life."_

"_Explain."_

"_There are creators, and there are destroyers. I play a destroyer."_

"_Why must you be a destroyer? Is it your choice?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then why did you call it your 'role' earlier?"_

"_Because, I was created for that purpose. I may have chosen to do so, but I was also created to choose it."_

"_Why not break your role, then?"_

"_Because I enjoy it."_

"_Were you created to enjoy it?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Then why not break away from that, as well?"_

"_Because, it's easier to destroy, then it is to create."_

"_Have you created before?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you don't know the sense of satisfaction you feel from creating."_

"_I'm satisfied with destroying."_

"_Then how will you know, whether or not, being a creator is better than destroying?"_

"_I won't."_

"_Then why not try?"_

"_Because, I'll end up weak, like you."_

"_I'm not weak, I have you."_

"_That's because I'm a destroyer."_

"_If you weren't a destroyer, wouldn't you be just as strong?"_

"_No."_

"_How so?"_

"_My strength is destroying, I would fail at creating."_

"_You have strength, to create, strength is key."_

"_True."_

"_Do you finally understand?"_

"_No.""_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't understand why beings, such as yourself, would kill themselves to create."_

"_Destroyers sacrifice themselves as well."_

"_How does it benefit you?"_

"_It gives satisfaction."_

"_So does creating."_

"_We've been here before."_

"_Yes, that tree looks vaguely familiar."_

"_Don't be a smartass!"_

"_Sorry. One more question?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean what I mean."_

"_Revise the question then."_

"_Are you happy with being a destroyer?"_

"_Depends."_

"_How so?"_

"_Are you happy with being a creator?"_

"_Yes. You?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you understand why?"_

"_Not yet. Do you think you can explain to me, my life?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Shoot, then."_

"_You're not happy with being a destroyer, because you've destroyed all that holds meaning to you."_

"_How so?"_

"_Did you ever have something you cared about?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What?"_

"_Multiple things."_

"_Do you still have those things?"_

"_I have one."_

"_What is it?"_

"_My life."_

"_Your life?"_

"_Yes, is that a bad answer?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what are you insinuating?"_

"_Is your life worth while, if you have none of the things you care about?"_

"_Probably not."_

"_Then why continue living as a destroyer?"_

"_Because, it suits me."_

"_Then you shouldn't be a destroyer."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because it suits you."_

"_Explain."_

"_If it suits you, then it's expected of you."_

"_Your point?"_

"_Surprise them. Create a new world."_

"_How did this conversation begin?"_

"_You are in control. You were planning on destroying my village, for the second time."_

"_You rather I create a new world for you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But that is for you."_

"_Even so, you owe me."_

"_I still see no reason why I should do so."_

"_Good. You're thinking for yourself, as a creator."_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_It would give you a new life and a new world to live with."_

"_Your people would not accept me."_

"_They didn't accept me at first."_

"_And now they do?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How did they accept you?"_

"_They listened to me, by watching my actions."_

"_Then I should prove to them, with my actions?"_

"_Yes."_

"_It's a smart idea."_

"_It usually comes with a good idea."_

"_I never learned your name. What is it?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Yours?"_

"_I have no name."_

"_How about I call you Kitsu."_

"_Where's that from?"_

"_It comes from kitsune, as in fox."_

"_Kitsu…"_

"_Do you like it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, first we should safe the village. Then find out. How's that sound, Kitsu?"_

"_Like a good plan to me, Naruto."_

"_Good."_

Naruto and the Fox-demon emerged from the darkness of their minds. Still in the form of a demon fox, Naruto attacked Orochimaru."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Damn, he's gained control. What now. This damn, perverted life of mine, will end in failure. Maybe I can finish it by taking care of Orochimaru. I know Naruto doesn't have the will to kill. I'll relieve him of that, at least." The old sage spoke as he walked on.

Jiraiya continued off on his slow pace. His arm lame and his life coming to an end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The seal has broken." stated Kakashi.

"What now?" asked Guy.

"Like we could stop him." Kakashi put bluntly.

"Even if we tried. All of us." Neji asked.

"The only two beings alive, that could stop the fox, right now. Is either Jiraiya, or Naruto himself." Kakashi added.

"Oh." Neji said in defeat.

"Let us rest, Kakashi. We are tired from the journey. Things are out of our hands. Let's enjoy a nice game of Go, and wait for death, or the new world to come." Guy said with ease.

"Guy, for once, you are correct." Kakashi said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days earlier.

"Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes, Kabuto."

"Do you truly think you can beat a demon, my lord?"

"Of course."

"Why is that, my lord?"

"Becouse, I also am a demon."

"How so?"

"I am an immortal, Kabuto. Demons are immortal." Orochimaru stated.

Kabuto's glasses glimmered in the light as he thought, _"For once, you are wrong Orochimaru. You are no Demon. You're not even an immortal. Immortal live with no fear of death, and no blood runs through their vains. You, on the other hand, live by prolonging life. You will die at the feet of that fox. I'm sure of it."_

"Of course, my lord. You will live for an eternity. I just hope I live to see you become glorious."

"Keep up that attitude, Kabuto, and you will get your wish." Orochimaru said with a menacing grin and a slither of his snake long tongue.

"_Fool! Like I'd ever become something as hidious as you! I can't wait for your death!" _Kabuto said within his thoughts.

"  
You are to kind, my lord."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Present

"I'm beginning to think you were wrong, Kabuto, as I was." Orochimaru said to himself, looking upom the red fox that charged him.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Enjoy it? Then review, please. **

**DDDDDDD**

**D D**

**DDDDDDD**

**DDDDDDD**

**D D**

**D D**

**D D**

**D D**

**D D**

**DDDDDDD**


	18. Death of Another

**A/N: This pisses me off. This will be my third time rewriting this chapter. I kept screwing my computer up. My outlet is loose or something and allows the plug to come out and everything shuts down. Usually it comes back as unsaved data, but now I have to start from scratch. Let's hope I've perfected it now. Shall we get started? Review if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.**

A Night of Romance

Chapter 18

Death

A figure walked forward, staggering with every step taken. Holding his shoulder, blood dripping down his hand. The silver haired sage walked forward. He looked up at Naruto in the demon fox form and Orochimaru showing fear to the tremendous power of the fox.

The fox glares down upon Jiraiya, while keeping Orochimaru in his vision as well. Orochimaru hurls snakes at Naruto, only to have them fall to the ground, the fox's fur protecting them.

"Naruto!" called Jiraiya, "Allow me to kill him, please? I must do it, to gain revenge for Sarutobi-sensei."

"You still think of that old fool?" Orochimaru sneared at Jiraiya, forgetting his situation.

"Of course, Jiraiya, if you wish to kill him, go on." Naruto with Kitsu's voice echoed from the fox form reverting back into Naruto. Kitsu appeared as a tiny nine-tailed fox spirit on Naruto's shoulder, "What are you doing here, Kitsu?"

"I am here but at the same time, I am not here. I am a spirit, for now. Until the seal is broken, my true form will remain within you." Replied the tiny fox without moving his mouth.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Sasuke! Over here," Naruto yelled over to Sasuke who had just caught up. Sasuke didn't look over, he was looking at Orochimaru while gripping his neck, obviously from some sort of pain.

Before anyone saw what had happened, Jiraiya leapt up to Orochimaru with speed of a youth. Orochimaru gasped, while Jiraiya placed his hands onto Orochimaru's shoulders and yelled, "Reaper Death Seal!"

"No!! Not that technique again!"

"Yes, Orochimaru, the technique Sarutobi-sensei used against you and stole your arms with.Soon the Shinigami will appear, at least not til he has taken most of your soul!" yelled Jiraiya as a hand from nowhere went through his chest. The hand, with a blueish glow and beads over it, reached for Orochimaru's chest. A glance behind Jiraiya, showed a long haired god-like creature. Shrouded in a white cloak, with demonic teeth along with a blade sticking out in between his teeth.

"Not this time!" yelled Sasuke as he leapt hundreds of feat, the Chidori in his left hand.

Sasuke landed next to Jiraiya, right when he was about to attack, Naruto came forth with red chakra covering him. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's left hand with Chidori and reversed the technique so it was no more.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Why!?" Naruto yelled with a demonic voice, Kitsu no longer in view.

"I-I…I needed more power! I can't beat HIM as I am now! You saw him! Itachi is all powerful! He wants me to kill him, but I am too weak!"

"Shut up! You are not Sasuke! Sasuke isn't a coward looking for the easy way out! He would have trained several days to get stronger, rather than take the power from Orochimaru! You you're wrong!" Naruto yelled, hand still having hold of Sasuke's.

"Easy way or not, this is my path to choose, and I chose it!" roared Sasuke as he threw Naruto's hand aside, the black fungus like mark spreading over his body. Sasuke, before Naruto could regain himself, went for Jiraiya, and delivered a kick in mid-air. Throwing an old worn out Jiraiya aside. The jutsu was canceled instantly. Orochimaru was freed and leapt away, failure was the only thing he could accept.

"Orochimaru, we need to get out of here, quickly!" Sasuke yelled as he leapt and ran alongside of Orochimaru.

"What of Kabuto, then?" Orochimaru asked, playing along with the smart attitude coming from Sasuke.

"What of him? He doesn't matter! He served his purpose, correct?"

"You sound way to much like me." Orochimaru exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Naruto…come here." Called a weak Jiraiya.

"Yes, sensei?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. For not defeating Orochimaru, for not saving Tsunade, and lastly, for not being a well suited grand-father to you."

"What?"

"Yondaime, the 4th Hokage, your father, was my son. You are my grand-son. I am glad that I could at least tell you that before I die. Even though I wasn't a good grand-father."

"My father, Hokage?"

"Yes."

"You, my grand-father?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm sorry for not knowing."

"Don't…be…"

"Jiraiya? Jiaraiya! Jiraiya!! Don't leave me!" Naruto yelled.

"That won't do you any good." Kitsu explained.

"What do you know?"

"Plenty."

"Whatever…"

"Have I insulted you?"

"No…"

"Then why mourn ones death in the middle of a battle? You should fight on. Avenge the one who died." The fox floated about Naruto.

"You are right, Kitsu."

"I am always right."

to be continued….

**A/N: That's it, that's all I can do for now. Enjoy. I do not know for sure if Jiraiya or Yondaime are related to Naruto, just my little guess. I will continue this if you review. I hate it when I get no reviews. So review, review.**


	19. Betrayed By A Friend

**A/N: **My last update was pretty poor. I'll try and make this one better. But you must review, review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto-san's characters.

A Night of Romance

Chapter 19

Betrayed by a Friend

Naruto lay upon his bed with Kitsu hovering over him, the little orange fox spirit now an innocent child like creature. Naruto looked at the ceiling with no emotion, and a sign of a person being overwhelmed with thoughts.

A knock comes to Naruto's door, he doesn't even flinch, "Naruto." Come Kakashi's lay about voice, "We're preparing to leave, you've been assigned as a Jonin, Naruto, you must come."

"No," Naruto barely reached over a whisper, "I have no reason to follow."

"Sasuke is our target as well as yours. Come, or I'll force you too c-"

Kitsu flew through the door to Kakashi, "Or you'll what, exactly?"

"Damn fox, get out of my face."

Naruto got up and walked over to the door. Wearing his usual black shirt indoors along with his blue jeans. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Naruto opened the door to see Kitsu flying in and out of Kakashi's hair, and Kakashi, now given up on catching the fox, stood there reading "Makeout Violence."

I'll go, Kakashi-sensei, but I won't help."

"Oh? Then who'll stop Sasuke? None of us can stop him now. The curse gives him great power, but destroys his mind."

"Whatever."

"Isn't he your friend, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page in his book.

"He was a friend. That is of the past."

"Stop trying to act like an adult. It doesn't suit you."

"Then what does suit me? Certainly not a child, am I?"

"True…"

"Maybe I am a Demon?" Naruto whispered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Whatever, just keep Kitsu off of me." Kakashi said as and Naruto left.

Kakashi and Naruto took off in a leap throughout the city to the Hokage building. During which, Kakashi asked: "So, Naruto, how is Hinata? Has she dumped you yet?"

"That is here nor there, sensei; don't try to aggravate me." Naruto expressed solemnly.

"Hold what you have. Hold it close to your heart, Naruto. She may be the one last thing you hold truly dear. Sasuke was a great friend to you, but you allowed him to slip away."

"I didn't allow him," Naruto tensed, "He did it of his own accord."

"But could you have stopped him?"

"I tried!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Kakashi. The both landed in a deserted alley-way. "I tried, sensei! I tried!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed hold of Kakashi by the lining of his Jonin jacket. "I did everything I could, but he still decided power was worth his life. He wants Itachi dead! I can't stop him."

"If you tried so hard," Kakashi spoke with little indifference to there positions, "Then why is he in Orochimaru's possession?"

"Because I was weak." Naruto whispered.

"Then grow stronger." Kakashi straitens up, "What happen to that obnoxious punk I tied to a stump years ago?"

"He broke," Naruto simply put as he leapt away from Kakashi.

_What happened to you, Naruto?_ Kakashi thought. He followed suit after Naruto.

……………

"Lord Hokage, we bring our finest. These are the shinobi we've chosen to follow suit, and capture Orochimaru and those who follow him." A man spoke to Asuma Sarutobi; the Sixth Hokage. "Recent Jonin, as well as the one known as Sasuke Uchiha befriended: Naruto Uzumaki and his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. These two will be in charge of the group assigned to take chase after Orochimaru. Do you approve, Lord Hokage?"

Asuma Sarutobi made no change in his expression, "Yes. Kakashi and Naruto are our best for the job. Take haste and follow after Orochimaru."

All present spoke by saying, "Yes, Lord Hokage."

…………

Naruto left without Kakashi and took off down a familiar trail. He ended up next to the monument to those dubbed KIA; he glanced at it thinking of Kakashi and then walked over to the stumps. Memories flooded Naruto's head. Of himself tied to the middle stump and a raven haired boy handing him lunch, the same boy stabbed full of needles standing in front of him and then the same boy suffering because of his older brother's return. His best friend: Sasuke Uchiha, had now finally lost all hope and decided to side with the people who used a façade of strength as their weapon. It's because of Itachi that Sasuke abandoned his village. That thought passed through Naruto's head over and over. Naruto didn't just hate Itachi; he wanted him dead; and killed by him.

Naruto's thoughts were cut across by a familiar stuttering voice, "S-sakura is also sad that Sasuke left. She's still crying."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up.

"Yes. But are you okay? He was your best friend, right?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto forced out, "But I still have you, don't I, Hinata?" Naruto walked over to the young brunette.

"Yes, of course, Naruto."

Naruto took hold of Hinata and wrapped his arms around her. Naruto then kissed her. They broke apart shortly after. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Nothing, you just taste so sweet."

Hinata blushed. Naruto laughed.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Hinata laid down against a tree, Hinata in Naruto's arms. "Naruto? Are you going to be at the funeral tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Our group leaves today. We need to hurry after Orochimaru. I'm suppose to be packing right now." Naruto laughed.

"T-then why are you here? You need to get home!"

"Nah, did it last night." Naruto laughed.

Hinata frowned, "You tricked me!" she blurted out.

Naruto opened one eye, "How so?"

"You lead me to that!"

"Oh, you being worried? Yeah," Naruto laughed again, "Sorry. I was just messing with you."

Hinata paused, "Don't worry, I still love you."

"I love you too Hinata." Naruto glanced at a watch, "I-I'm sorry, Hinata. It's time. I have to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, would I lie to you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." Naruto kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. Tell Sakura that I'll drag Sasuke's ass here, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

**A/N:** That was easy, I guess. Review if you wish!


	20. Journey of The Heart

**A/N: **Another update? Who knows. This might actually be in not too long after ch. 19. But then again, knowing me…

A Night of Romance

Chapter 20

Journey of the Heart

Naruto sat around a fire once again, he thought back to the Sixth Hokage's words back in Konoha:

"Before you leave, and I being the new Hokage, I should probably make some nifty speech to motivate you all. I am not wise like my father, the third Hokage, but I know enough to allow words to come to my mind, and then out my throat." Asuma pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, "All I have to say is, give them hell. Kill those dogs who dare betray our village."

"Nicely said, Asuma; like a true Hokage." Kakashi with an actual true compliment/

Around the campfire, Naruto sighed as he stood up. Kakashi ordered around the lower ranked ninja, giving them minor jobs such as fetching water or fire wood. He seemed to enjoy as well.

The next day was dull for Naruto. He didn't care to do anything, nor did he have to do anything. He sat by when they rested, and ran beside Kakashi as they leapt through the trees. One night, Kakashi tried speaking with him, but Naruto merely got up and went to bed.

The days continued like this. Naruto moped while everyone else worked. Every once and a while, Sasuke would come to topic; sign telling them he'd been there or sign of even Orochimaru left a few hints upon where they were headed. Upon these occasions Naruto would merely look up and listen intently. But as soon as they were finished, he continued what he normally did.

Finally, Kakashi tried again to talk to him, but Naruto interrupted, "He's near, isn't he? Sasuke is close, we're almost there, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"What do you man?"

Naruto looked up, his face deeply shadowed, "Can't you feel it? The others are becoming anxious. They can feel our enemy is getting closer."

"H-how do you know this, Naruto?"

"I explained that already."

"I mean how can you read their actions like that?"

"I," Naruto paused, "just can."

"Are you able to sense it? Are you intelligent enough to read the movement of other shinobi?"

"Yes."

"Then you truly have grown, Naruto. Your heart is on a journey, Naruto; it is struggling with the betrayal from Sasuke. You will be forced to lose part of yourself when you fight Sasuke. But as we move closer, you are growing and maturing; soon you will be more than ready to fight Sasuke."

"It's funny, sensei; you always cared for Sasuke over me. Is this what you tried to prevent?"

Kakashi paused before saying: "Yes. He was thirsty for revenge, as you can see. I needed to quench his thirst by teaching him, by giving him strength, which in the end, still wasn't enough."

"Of course. Itachi is stronger then anyone. You've fought him, the Uchiha blood is strong, sensei. I don't think anything but time could kill Itachi."

"You may be right, Naruto."

…………….

They set off early the next morning. Kakashi made one statement after a while. "They're just ahead of us. Keep your guard up. They may try and set up a trap." Naruto, being anxious to hear something like this, took hold of Kitsu and used his power. Naruto spead through the forest. Kakashi yelled but Naruto ignored him.

Sound ninja appeared from the tree tops and attacked Naruto. Naruto, being in his one tailed form of the demon fox, batted them away with his clawed hands. Nothing could stop Naruto now. He kept going till he saw a familiar face. Sasuke stood on a branch of a tree looking Naruto in the eye, his face unreadable.

Naruto landed on the tree in front of him, red chakra circulating him. "Why?" Naruto spoke in a beastly manner, hoarse and deep throated, "Why did you betray us?"

"Idiot, don't ask a question," Sasuke said in a firm voice, and then yelling said: "that you already know the answer to!"

"I wanted to hear it from your mouth. "

"Is that why you hunted me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"I came here to drag your ass back with me! You left Sakura and I to a loss without you." Naruto's demon voice was so unfamiliar to Sasuke, "I can't believe that Sasuke would be so stupid as to fool himself to think that a snake like Orochimaru is powerful!"

"Whatever. Are you here to fight, Naruto? Or shall we continue our argument?"

"If I must, I will fight you. I need to protect you from yourself. That is my goal."

Naruto leapt off the branch and flew at Sasuke; Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan, the red eyes with the spinning commas of the Uchiha blood. These allowed Sasuke to avoid Naruto's speedy attacks. Naruto was relentless. He continued to fling himself at Sasuke. Sasuke, finally sick of the defensive, stood his ground as Naruto flew at him once more, he drew the Chidori out and threw his fist full of chakra forward, Naruto, unable to stop himself, Naruto was blow through the chest with Chidori.

Blood fell down from the canopy of the forest. Naruto grasped the arm that had penetrated his chest. Lightening sparkled against Naruto's skin gashing at it and cutting it to ribbons. Sasuke, with little emotion, shoved Naruto's body off of his arm and allowed it to fall down to the forest floor.

Heartbeat, a heartbeat rang out. Naruto fell, but he was not dead, time, seemingly frozen as Naruto fell. _You were a friend_, Naruto thought; _you would not have killed me if you were my friend. I have no choice, right, Kitsu?_

_Correct._

_Can you heal me?_

_I could make immortal. Of course I healed you. Now fight! Roar with anger and kill that boy!_

Naruto's heartbeat rung out in a dull tune; a fury of red chakra sprung once again from Naruto. Naruto caught a hold of a branch and flung himself up to Sasuke; Sasuke, having watched this all unfold, looked at him with a look of shock.

"I killed you! Why are you not dead?"

"You could never kill me, you big chicken."

Sasuke glared at him. He once again activated his Sharingan. Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai knives at Naruto which, in turn, Naruto deflected without even touching them. Sasuke drew them back; dodging Naruto's kick and threw the string attached weapons at Naruto with that blue tinged scent of chakra emanating from the string and weapon. This time they flew by Naruto, and Sasuke directed them to swerve around Naruto. The string snapped instantly after it touched Naruto's skin.

Naruto took this moment to charge Sasuke before he could recover and pull the string back in. Naruto struck Sasuke with a single claw grazing his cheek. Blood dripped to the wound instantly. Sasuke looked infuriated. He unleashed his Chidori once more and charged Naruto. Naruto followed suit and went for Sasuke, Sasuke once again aimed for Naruto's heart but before he could even graze it, Naruto used his Rasengan; the little typhoon deflected Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke's right hand flew away from Naruto and Naruto, still holding his Rasengan, struck Sasuke in the shoulder with the miny typhoon. Sasuke was thrown down trough the forest canopy, his Chidori snapping branches and breaking trees.

Naruto leapt down to Sasuke, who was still on the ground. Sasuke glared at Naruto while he lay there. "Are you done?" Naruto asked.

"Never." Sasuke became enveloped in the black fungus-like substance as he rose up to Naruto. "Come, Naruto, I wish to end this."

"This will end once my hearts journey has ended."

"Which is when?"

"When I have taken you out!" Naruto roared.

To be continued…

**A/N: **Now calm down. It will all be in the next chapter. Give me a break, this was hard. All that fighting. Well, I'm thinking this might be a pretty long fanfic. Though it will not be too repetitive like most animes. I have some great ideas coming to mind. Well, review if you wish.


	21. I Don't Want To Fight You

A Night of Romance

Chapter 21

I Don't Want To Fight you

Naruto charged Sasuke, his one-tailed form appearing; red chakra forming a fox-like shadow. Sasuke rose up onto his feet, purple chakra engulfed him. His eyes changed, his muscle tensed. Sasuke took hold of another Chidori, the lightening now emitting a faint dark purple glow. Naruto wasted no time, his Rasengan was ready, they ran at each other, the fist 'bout to connect, a figure comes out of the forest and grabs hold of their arms. Kakashi held the demon possessed boys in his grip.

"I remember the times I could stop you, when I could stop the two young ninja who fought each other like children. But now-"

Sasuke kicked Kakashi out of the way, "Enough!" he bellowed. "Stay out of the way Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto who simply said, "Please, Sensei. It's only Sasuke. He is weak; you know I will beat him."

Kakashi backed off into the trees.

Naruto summoned his chakra, "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto cloned himself into fifteen Naruto's. Chakra erupted once more as Naruto prepared to unleash fifteen Rasengans. All the miny typhoons shook the leaves of the trees. Naruto leapt at Sasuke, who's Sharingan had already been unleashed, he glared at Naruto with the eyes of the Uchiha. Naruto separated into a few groups; the first Naruto came at Sasuke. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's arm that was holding the typhoon and threw him aside, in which doing so, Naruto grazed him with his Rasengan from three other Naruto's. Sasuke was attacked by all sides as Naruto continued his relentless attacks.

Sasuke then slid an object out of his pack, he kicked an on-coming Naruto and unwound his "Demon Wind Shuriken" and continued by throwing it at four more Naruto's that charged at him. The shuriken sliced the four Naruto's in half, who disappeared in a cloud of smoke without an ounce of blood spilled; the shuriken slid off in the other direction and separated from another shuriken that went flying at two other Naruto's.

Sasuke took the rest of the clones out with his fire ball jutsu, leaving a lone Naruto standing in front of him. Naruto was panting as he said, "Sasuke, you were my best friend. I considered you my brother even. So, why did you betray me, and the village?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said panting as well, "don't ask for answers, you already know. I want power to kill Itachi. Orochimaru has that power. He can do thing you-"

A flash of white hair and Kabuto appeared, "Sasuke, enough talking. Finish this quickly."

"Kabuto? I thought we left you behind?" Sasuke stated.

"Indeed. But I am faster than you and Orochimaru. It took quite some, but I managed. Now hurry, there will be more ninjas from Konoha soon. We cannot lose anymore Sound ninja."

"That is quite alright, Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he appeared out of the trees with several sound ninja behind him. "Let's call my earlier decision a tactical retreat. We are now alone with Kakashi and the fox demon child. The rest of their comrades are being held up by the rest of my Sound ninja. Let us take this chance to kill some of the biggest and most obnoxious threats of Konoha."

Kabuto hesitated, "As you command, Lord Orochimaru."

Sasuke, as soon as the order was finished, threw himself at Naruto. His fist flew at Naruto, who blocked it by punching Sasuke's fist. They stood there frozen for a while as they pushed each other with their fists.

Kabuto made an attempt at Naruto, but was blocked when a wall of sand stopped him. Naruto gasped as he saw Gaara standing between him and Sasuke. "Naruto Uzumaki, the village hidden in the sand, gives you its service."

Kabuto didn't hesitate as he cut through the sand with his dagger-like kunai. Gaara hardly even turned as the sand engulfed Kabuto. Kabuto had hardly any time to escape. He squirmed until he got his arms free. He continued until all but his left arm was free. As soon as he was about to pull his arm free, Gaara unleashed his sand coffin. Kabuto yelled and gasped in pain as he flew towards a near-by tree.

Kakashi looked surprised as he fended off the attack of the snakes Orochimaru sent after him. Sasuke was so stunned, that he didn't notice as Naruto ran for him a kicked him in the side of the head. Sasuke went flying through the forest, Naruto followed.

In the past, Naruto would have hesitated, but now, now he was older, maturer, and smarter. He had to get Sasuke back. No matter the cost.

Naruto landed by a lake. He peered over at Sasuke, who had recovered himself and was standing on the lakes water.

"Come, Naruto," Sasuke demanded as he gestured Naruto forward, "we finish this here."

Naruto leapt up into the air with a front flip and landed in front of Sasuke. "I don't want to fight you, Sasuke." Naruto growled as the red chakra encircled him.

"But you have no choice, right? Ya gotta, if you want me back."

"Maybe I don't want you back," Naruto growled, "maybe you aren't even Sasuke."

"Meaning?"

"You're too weak to be Sasuke!!" Naruto roared.

Sasuke sighed, "Come, Naruto, it is time we fought." Sasuke ran for Naruto.

"Fine by me. You leave me with no choice!" Naruto ran for Sasuke as well.

Naruto and Sasuke clashed above the water, their chakra sending miniature waves about the lake. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face; his headband flew to the waters edge. Sasuke stood and said, "It's not as if I need it anyway."

Naruto ignored him and ran for Sasuke; his red chakra had grown a second tail. Kitsu appeared and spoke within Naruto's head.

_Remember, Naruto, four tails is your limit._

_What limit? I have no limit for Sasuke._

_Don't be foolish!_

_Whatever, stay out of this you damn fox!_

_You leave me no choice…_

A clone appeared out of Naruto. Four tails came from this Naruto's red chakra. His eyes were slanted and his whiskers deeply scarred his face, his hair was longer slightly and more wild, his claws longer.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked the fox.

"I took four of the tails to make sure you do not go beyond your limit. I'll take more if you continue to disobey me." Kitsu spoke through the clone's mouth, an even deeper form of Naruto's voice.

"You bastard!" Naruto roared.

"Stop arguing with your pet, and fight me!" Sasuke yelled. He had run for Naruto in seconds and gave him a kick to the head, sending Naruto flying across the water.

"Fine! We'll handle this later, Kitsu." Naruto rose from the water and stood once more.

Sasuke executed another Chidori, his curse mark now totally condoling him. Purple chakra circling his being.

**A/N: **Sorry. It took me some time to finish this. But, I have good news. For, when I finish this (whenever the hell that is) I will rewrite it. This may be a long story, so I have no idea when that is. But, to all those who have reviewed, I am sorry not to have responded. I promise to respond from now on. I'll look through them again and see if there are any that catch my eye. R&R!!


	22. Notice

I am sorry to say, this is not an update to "A Night of Romance", but there will be some updates very soon. This Notice will disappear as soon as the real chapter 22 is up.

From now on, I shall be rewriting all current chapters of "A Night of Romance". Chapters 1 and 2 have been rewritten so far, and I am working on chapter 3. As soon as I've rewritten chapter 1-19 (20 and 21 I might leave as is. You're opinion would be helpful on that matter) I will write chapter 22. I ask that you read the new chapters before continuing, for I am planning on making quite a few changes on them. I am completely rewritten the chapters, though I am using the old ones as...a guide if you will. So you might find some changes in most chapters, while others will look almost exactly the same.

If you have some advice, or think I should not rewrite a chapter, or any chapters, please, drop a review and give me your thoughts.

With Regard,

HellsAlchemist


	23. Another Notice

Well, here we go again. Since my last notice, I've updated nothing at all. So if any reviewers want to punch me in the face, here's your chance. But I've come to a decision about the future of this story. Instead of continually rewriting the stories and reposting them, I think I'll just re-title it and post the newly written chapters on that title. I'm not too fond of the title "A Night of Romance" anymore.

Oh, and what of the original? Should I delete it or leave it as a comparison?

So, does anyone have any suggestions to this? And problems? And any titles they could suggest to this story? Review!

.o0 HellsAlchemist 0o.


	24. Final Notice: Good News!

Sooo… It has been a few years, Hasn't it? So many that I am a new person and have developed my writing to a new level. This is the first story I've finally managed to rewrite completely. I've changed the storyline damn near completely. It will now take place after the end of Naruto(As it stands anyway. I read each new chapter as it comes out, so I will base all events on what I know currently. This may change however) Thus the entire story will be new and improved, yet it may be a completely different story. Im still starting out with the same night and such so no worries. We will still have our NarutoXHinata love scene.

So where is this new rewritten chapter you ask? Under a new username of course! It had been so many years I had forgotten about this account.

So you have two choices:

One, look up Avengingsky on fanfiction

Or two, follow this link:

s/9536973/1/A-Night-of-Romance

Hopefully that works…

If not be sure to let me know! You can find me on the avengingsky profile anytime!

Best regards,

-Brent


End file.
